Quand l'amour détruit la solitude
by sasunarufann
Summary: 1chap:Naruto se blesse un peu, et Sasuke s'en occupe.De là viennent des sentiments.4&5: Le départ de Sasuke, si lui et Naruto sont ensemble. Naruto devra mourir pour que Sasuke puisse partir, mais rien n'est simple et tout va finir à la Vallée de la Fin.
1. Chap 1:Commencement

Auteur: Sasunarufann

Couple: mon pseudo est assez explicite pour ça...

Disclaimer: Meme s'il est en train de faire n'importe avec, les persos appartiennent quand même a Masashi Kishimoto.

Note 1: Ma première fic, toute soft pour l'instant.

Note 2: J'ai essayé de faire le moins d'OOC possible, même si j'ai carrément l'impression que c'est raté...

Note 3: Je n'ai pas de beta lectrice, si quelqu'un veut se proposer... en attendant ce texte est sûrement bourré de fautes d'orthographes (j'ai fait de mon mieux, je vous le jure...)

Spéciale dédicace à XMelodie avec qui j'ai bien déconner en passant par les reviews !!

* * *

Partie 1: Commencement

C'était une journée paisible à Konoha, et les missions n'affluaient pas. C'est pourquoi Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient dans le terrain n°7, celui aux poteaux. Ils se limitaient au taijutsu pour l'instant, ne voulant pas gaspiller leur chakra, jusqu'a ce que Naruto ne fasse remarquer :

" On est à peu près au même niveau, si on passait au ninjustu ?

- On est pas du même niveau, t'es qu'un boulet !

- De quoi ? D'où tu te crois supérieur ?

- Je ne le crois pas, je le suis, crétin !

- Ah ouais ? Je suis sûr que je t'écrase au ninjutsu !

- Dans tes rêves, boulet !"

Naruto étant quelqu'un de très susceptible, cette conversation eu un effet très fort sur son mental, à savoir : l'envie de mettre une raclée à Sasuke, et le plus vite possible !! Il tenta un jutsu Doton (qui foira complètement), auquel Sasuke répliqua par un jutsu Katon. Sauf que Naruto, tout à son jutsu raté, ne put se mettre en défense... et se fit brûler les mains.

" Ittttaiiii !!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes mains, j'suis brûlé !

- ...Mais t'es vraiment pas doué.

- Oh, ça va hein, qui a lancé ce jutsu ? "

Sasuke n'étant pas assez motivé pour lancer le débat "mais c'est toi qui as commencé, non c'est toi, je te dis que..."preféra capituler :

" Pff, OK, ramène-toi.

- Où ?

- Chez moi, c'est plus proche. "

Une fois arrivé, Sasuke demanda au blond de l'attendre dans sa chambre, après lui avoir indiqué le chemin. Naruto trouva la chambre froide, impersonelle...La seule chose refletant vraiment son occupant, était la photo de l'équipe 7, sur la table de chevet. Le dit-occupant revenant avec une bassine d'eau, Naruto ne put poursuivre son inspection. Le brun lui dit simplement, désignant la bassine :

"Mets tes mains dedans."

Le blond ne chercha pas à protester, surtout que l'eau froide lui faisait du bien. Sasuke sortit une pommade contre les brûlures et des bandages, puis il prît les mains de Naruto en déclarant :

" Bouge pas, je vais te mettre de la pommade.

- ...Merci.

- Hum ?

- Non, rien."

Sasuke n'insista pas, et avec un petit sourire en coin, il commença à étaler la pommade sur les mains de Naruto, puis à masser pour que la pommade penêtre. Le blond eut chaud tout-à-coup. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que Sasuke, pas Sakura-chan. Et pourtant... il appreciait les mains chaudes qui le massaient doucement. Il aurait voulu que Sasuke n'arrête jamais...

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Sasuke arrêta son massage et commença à bander la main droite.

" Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Comment supportes-tu la solitude ?

- ... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Ben je sais pas... tu es seul, et moi aussi, alors...

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- ...Ah ?

- J'ai l'équipe 7, Sakura, Kakashi, ...et toi...."

Naruto sentit son coeur faire un bond. Sasuke l'acceptait comme un être proche ? Comme un ami ? Mais ce n'était pas le vrai sens de sa question.

" Non, ce que je veux dire c'est... ta famille, comment tu supportes qu'elle ne soit plus là ? D'être seul le soir ? De voir tous ces gens rirent ensemble et toi être à l'écart parce que tu es différent ? "

Sasuke arrêta de bander les mains de Naruto et le regarda. Celui-ci en avait trop dit, sur ses sentiments, sur le rejet dont il était victime. Tout en gardant les mains de Naruto dans les siennes, il dit doucement :

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, je dois supporter les remarques et les regards des personnes qui croient me connaître mais qui ne savent rien de moi... Je dois me montrer fort et froid, c'est ma meilleure protection... Quant à ma famille, c'est dur parfois, mais je fais de mon mieux... pour supporter... leur absence...

- Sasuke ! "

Naruto avait agrippé Sasuke par les épaules. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la plus longue phrase qu'il ait entendu du brun ! Mais en même temps, il était très ému, son ami s'était mis à nu avec cet aveu; il tremblait entre ses bras. Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de serrer Sasuke contre lui, pour l'apaiser, le rassurer, en lui carressant le dos. Le brun agrippa fortement le gilet de Naruto, il avait l'air perdu, comme à cette époque... Le garçon renard le berçait doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

" Ca va aller Sasuke, calme-toi je suis là..."

Cette scène aurait eu un côté iréel pour toute personne qui eut pu les voir, mais ils étaient seuls. Soudain Sasuke demanda :

" La phrase que tu as dite... elle ne me concernait pas seulement, Naruto... Comment _toi_, tu supportes la solitudes ? Le rejet ? "

Le blond s'était figé d'un coup, avant de s'agripper avec force au tee-shirt du brun et de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

" Je fais face, c'est tout. Si je fais le pitre, c'est pour qu'on ne m'oublie pas, qu'on réagisse à mon passage... Même si j'ai à présent des amis et l'équipe 7, j'ai toujours peur d'être à nouveau seul... comme autrefois...

- Naruto...

- Je... ne me laissez-pas ...ne me laisse pas seul..."

Naruto s'était redressé en disant ça, et son visage faisait à présent face à celui de Sasuke, qui répondit :

" Pourquoi veux-tu que je te laisse seul ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait... Contre Haku... Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais parti, que tu ne reviendrais jamais...

- Je te le promets Naruto ; et Sasuke passa sa main sur la joue du blond ; je te laisserai jamais seul. "

Naruto mis sa main sur celle de Sasuke, sur sa joue, et murmura :

" Jamais ? Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promet. "

Ayant dit ces mots, Sasuke s'était rapproché de son visage, et doucement, avait embrassé le blond. Celui-ci eut l'impression que son coeur avait laché. Il se sentait tellement heureux. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, il les rapprocha, tout en prolongeant ce baiser. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre, ayant peur que la sensation de pur bonheur qui les envahissaient ne disparaisse définitivement. Enfin à bout de souffle, il se séparèrent. Naruto plongea ses yeux lagon dans ceux onyx de Sasuke et déclara doucement :

" Je ne comprend pas... ce qui nous arrive...

- Moi non plus.

- Tu regrettes ?

- De t'avoir embrassé ?

- Oui.

- ...

Devant ce silense, Naruto eu peur. Peur de perdre son ami pour toujours. Mais la réponse de Sasuke dissipa ses craintes :

" Non.

- Hu ?

- Je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer, parce que pour être franc..."

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin, et il ajouta :

" Ce fut l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. "

Naruto ne répondit rien, sous le choc. Le brun l'observa, un brin amusé, puis finit par lui demander :

" Ca va ?"

Cela reveilla le blond, qui eut pour seule réaction de l'embrasser avec fougue. Sasuke ne s'y attendant pas, il perdit l'équilibre, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement. Finalement Naruto demanda à Sasuke :

" Sasuke, tu seras toujours à mes côtés ?

- Bien sur que oui, idiot !

- Hé, j'suis pas un idiot !

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses des questions stupides ?

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai déjà promis que je ne te laisserais jamais seul, cela ne te suffit pas ?

- Si bien sur, mais c'est juste que... c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux, et j'ai peur... que ce bonheur ne me soit arraché..."

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase, Sasuke lui posa un doigt sur les levres pour le faire taire, puis il lui glissa à l'oreille :

" Naruto, je te promets que je serais toujours à tes côtés, avec toi, je ne te laisserais jamais seul, je te le jure. "

Le garçon renard se figea, avant de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Surpris, le brun demanda :

" Naruto ? Ca va ?

- Je t'aime."

Cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui eut droit à l'état de choc. Voyant que Naruto avait l'air sérieux, il reprit difficilement :

" Qu, Quoi ?

- Je...je t'ai toujours considéré comme un modèle à dépasser, un rival. Et puis tu es devenu un ami, mon meilleur ami, et maintenant...

- Na...

- Maintenant je te considère comme...la personne qui m'est la plus chère... Alors je voulais te le dire... je t'aime Sasuke.

- ...

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, se s'attendant pas à ce genre de déclaration, surtout venant de Naruto. Ce-dernier, inquiet, appela son ami :

" Sasuke ?

- ...

- Eh oh, Sasuke !

- ...

- Si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, c'est... c'est pas grave, je m'y ferais, t'inquiètes p..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avais embrassé. Cependant quand Sasuke lâcha le blond, il lui dit :

" Naruto, ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis, si je ressens la même chose que toi ou non... "

Devant son air désemparé, le blond lui sourit et lui dit simplement :

" C'est pas grave, t'as le temps ! Après tout, tu m'as promis de ne jamais le laisser !

- C'est vrai. "

Naruto, avec un petit sourire, lui demanda :

" Bon, on en était-où ?

- Hum, là, je crois."

Et avec lui aussi un sourire aux levres, Sasuke l'embrassa doucement. Mais en plein milieu de ce moment de tendresse...

" SASUKE-KUUUN !!! "

Un parasite rose fit son apparition. Les deux garçons soupirèrent en choeur en entendant leur coéquipière.

"Sakura...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sasuke ?

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut, tu m'attends ici ?

- Non, je t'accompagne . "

Tout en descendant, ils purent entendre les cris incessant de Sakura, ce qui fit monter leur agacement. Passablement énervé, Sasuke ouvrit la porte à moitié et lâcha :

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'on aurait une mission cet après-midi...

- Je sais, et ?

- Et je me suis dit... qu'on pourrait y aller tout les deux ! "

Sasuke sentit nettement Naruto se tendre à ses côtés, derrière la porte. Il répliqua sêchement à Sakura :

" Non.

- Oh, mais... pourquoi ?

- ...

- Sasuke-kun, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Réponds-moi !

- Putain, t'es lourde. "

Sakura se figea à cette parole, avant de brusquement s'exclamer :

" C'est à cause de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu t'es entraîner avec lui ce matin, c'est pour ça que tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur !

- Naruto n'a rien à voir avec...

- Il n'est qu'un cancre, toujours à faire le pitre; il ne se préoccupe jamais de mes sentiments, c'est un ... "

Naruto ne sut jamais ce qu'il était, il tremblait tellement que Sasuke, sentant son émotion, avait violemment giflé Sakura. Il y eut un grand silence tout à coup. Sakura se retourna lentement vers Sasuke et murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

" Sasuke-kun...

- Ferme là. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre parler ainsi de Naruto. Tu ne sais rien sur lui.

- Je... je...

-Va-t'en. "

La rosée n'ajouta rien et d'enfuit en pleurant. Sasuke referma la porte et se tourna vers Naruto qui le fixait... avec colère ?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

- Hein ?

- Elle ne t'avait rien fait !

- T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

- ...

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Ne mens pas !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu tremblais tellement dans ce cas ? Imbécile !

- Ah, tu vois ?

- Hn ?

- Tu râles sur Sakura, mais t'es pas mieux !

- ...

- Tu passes ton temps à m'insulter, à me rabaisser, alors ne reproche pas à Sakura-chan quelque chose que tu fais quotidiennement, enfoiré ! "

Sasuke ne répliqua rien, brisé. Naruto avait raison, de ce point de vue il ne valait pas mieux que le chewing-gum. Il était vraiment un salaud. Tout en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue, il répondit doucement :

" Je... je suis...désolé. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû la gifler, mais je n'ai pas supporter qu'elle parle de toi comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Après tout tu le fais tout le temps ! Tu pensais que tu était le seul à avoir ce privilège ? Que cela t'étais réservé ?

- N, non, je...

- Tu quoi, Sasuke ?

- Je le faisais...pour pouvoir avoir une relation avec toi, qui dépasse l'indifférence mais qui n'était pas de l'amitié pour autant.

- Qu...

- Je ne pouvais pas devenir ton ami, c'était impossible. Mais dans le même temps, tu n'étais plus un simple élève parmi tant d'autre, mais un membre de mon équipe. Alors je t'ai traité ainsi parce que je ne pouvais plus être indifférent à ta présence, sans pour autant être ton ami.

- Pour, Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être mon ami ?

- ...Cela ne te concerne pas Naruto.

- Sas...

- N'insiste pas."

Le blond se résigna. Quand le charbon se déciderait à lui en parler, il le ferait. Naruto demanda alors d'une voix hésitante:

" Et... pour nous ?

- Hn ?

- Ca ne change rien ? Enfin... si "nous" il y a...

- Idiot.

- Tu vas pas recommen...

-Viens là..."

Agrippant le gilet de Naruto, le brun le serra contre lui, dans ses bras. Le blond, après une seconde d'hésitation, nicha sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, qui reprit :

" Bien sûr qu'il y a un "nous", Naruto. Il y aura toujours un "nous". Je te l'ai promis, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Et honnêtement...je ne supporterais pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, "Naru".

- "Naru" ?

- Si tu n'aimes pas ...

- Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup, mais depuis quand tu t'interesses à ce genre de détails ?

- Hn.

- Ah, ça me manquait !

- ??

- Un Sasuke causant, qui admet ses fautes et qui trouve des surnoms... Je commençait à avoir peur !

- ...Imbécile.

- Hé, j'suis pas un ...

- Ce que tu vois d'habitude, c'est une façade pour me protéger. Mais avec toi, j'ai envie d'être moi-même, de ne plus refouler mes sentiments. Donc va falloir t'y habituer.

- Je vais avoir droit à un Sasuke gentil ?? C'est possible ça ??

- Si tu veux que je sois comme d'habitude...

- Non, non, surtout reste comme t'es maintenant !!"

Naruto rougit légèrement et murmura, toujours la tête dans le cou du brun :

" C'est comme ça que je t'aime...Sasu. "

Le dit Sasu eut un beau sourire, et serra _son_ blond contre lui, blond qui lui rendit son étreinte. Naruto déclara au bout d'un moment :

"J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sakura-chan quand elle saura que...

- Tu comptes lui dire ?

- Ben...oui, pourquoi ? "

Naruto sentit nettement Sasuke se raidir contre lui, avant de lui répondre :

" Je préférerais que les autres ne savent pas Naruto, Sakura y compris.

- Oh, mais...pourquoi ?

- Je...je ne suis pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres, tu comprends ?

- Ah oui, je vois.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, je...

- C'est pas grave, j'avoue que j'y avais pas penser, mais je crois pas que je pourrais supporter le regard des autres non plus. Et puis comme ça ce sera notre secret ?

-...Oui, notre secret. A tous les deux."

Et avec un grand sourire, Naruto embrassa tendrement _son_ brun. Ils étaient heureux l'un et l'autre, l'avenir leur appartenait... pour le moment.

* * *

Voila, vous en pensez quoi ?

J'estime pour ma part que c'est pas trop mal réussi, mais ce n'est que mon opinion...

Alors je vous préviens : il y a une suite, mais elle change carrément d'ambiance, plus sombre, plus philosophique aussi...

Je ne sais pas si je vais la publier, car si la première partie peut se lire comme un OS, le reste doit par contre être suivit jusqu'a la fin pour comprendre quelquechose. Donc si vous voulez essayer de suivre cette fic, je publierai le reste, sinon on reste sur cet OS.

A+ !

**Important :la suite de l'histoire est au chapitre "Conflits", les chapitres intermédiaires ne sont là que pour déconner un peu. Si vous voulez vous marrez, aller voir. Sinon, c'est au chapitre "Conflits" qu'ils faut se rendre. Merci de votre compréhension.**


	2. Chapitre intermédiaire

Salut ! J'suis de retour (enfin!) et avec une surprise!! En fait j'avance dans la copie de ma fic, mais pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, donc un de mes amis s'est proposé pour écrire la suite !! Petite précision quand même : mon ami est complêtement barge !! Je suppose que vous vous en rendrez compte très vite de toute façon ! Au départ c'était juste un petit délire, mais dès que j'ai lu ça, je me suis dit qu'il FALLAIT que vous puissiez vous marrer autant que moi ! Donc soyez simpa, c'est un débutant (moi aussi, mais bon --') !

Bien maintenant les obligations traditionnelles : Non Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais a Masashi Kishimoto, et non, le texte n'est pas de moi, mais de XillyMinerova (ne cherchez pas a comprendre ce surnom), en fait... rien n'est à moi :'( .

Couple: Sasunaru (je ne permettrai pas autre chose de toute façon )

Genre : délire total !!! un peu de romance aussi quand même...

Note: Vu que c'est XillyMinerova qui a écrit cette oeuvre, je la laisse en état ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas des fautes d'orthigraphe sur certains noms ou insultes, c'est normal, c'est juste qu'il est pas doué !!

Note 2: J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi !! Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai bientôt fini de récopier mon chapitre (le vrai), et je le poste dès que possible (si vous me dîtes que vous préférez son chapitre au mien... ben faudra que je m'y fasse) .

XmeloDIE, pour te punir de ne plus continuer ta fic, j'exige une review dans les 24 H !!

Sur ce, le texte de XillyMinerova !

* * *

Resumons un peu : ils ont fait une mission à la con, genre tuer un bourrin car il a tuer un autre (classe C la mission) et la nos héros sont de retour :

-ouh j'ai mal : pleurniche le blond qui regardait sa blessure qu'il a encaisser durant le brave combat

-oh, dit Sasuke…

Le brun n'osait rien dire, faut dire que sinon il revele tout mais bon, on sent dans son regard une lueur de compassion pour son petit ami blessé. Sasuke ne peut detacher son regard. Sakura bien qu'evitant du regard le bourrin en temps normal(quand il s'amuse dans la rue) elle remarque la compassion dissimulée de sasuke.

-Moi aussi je me suis blessée Sasuke-kun, dit elle.

-c'est cool, dit le brun sans détourner le regard.

La fille sent alors un truc bizarre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel là !! dit elle dans son for interieur. Woh c'est mon Sasuke qui fait ces yeux au casse pied et qui me daigne aucun regard. J'y crois pas !!

Le doute survient…

A la maison de Naruto. Naruto est seul il regarde sa blessure, il souffre le pauvre garçon. Vient alors quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Naruto sans se poser de question cours ouvrir et découvre Sasuke.

-qu…ques tu fout là ? demande le blond

-Bah… Ta blessure, j'voulait te remoter le moral mais… devant les autres j'ai pas pus

-oui bah…c'est bon t'occupe c'est une blessure, j'vais pas chouiner, repond le renard humain en rougissant

-et tu faisant quoi alors tout a l'heure ?

-Roo et puis va crever !!

-Mais je t''emmerde sale blonde (admirer l'allusion au fait qu'ils soit pede !!)J'me casse !

-A…attend je … je voulait pas, rentre

-humf

Le beau gosse entra et regarda son beau… Sa blessure ne saignait plus mais elle était d'un rouge vif. Sasuke prit dans son sac de la pomade et l'apliqua sur le beau gosse(le deuxiéme).

-C'est quoi ton tripes avec les pommades là ? demande l'ahuri

-Si tu veux, j'peux te la faire bouffer…

-Ok je me tait, continue…

Les main du beau gosse n°1 étalait la pommade doucement mais à chaque instant, il remontait de plus en plus et il finit par embrasser son beau

BROMPH

-c'est…c'est quoi ce bruit ?!? demanda Naruto

-on s'en fout, urasatongkashi _(Sasunarufann: veuillez pardonner cette ignorance de l'orthographe de Usuratonkachi, XM est pas doué)._

-t'as raison ça doit être rien de grâve

Le blond embrassa le front du brun puis il rougit

Par contre dehors un truc de la forme d'un humain mais avec une couleur de cheveux surnaturel, rose, était par terre. Elle venait de regarder par la fenetre et avait vu un baiser entre un beau gosse et un huberlu. Tellement elle était surprise ses yeux se retournaient dans ses orbites…

-PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! un cauchemard en direct, s'écrit Sakura mais dans son fort interietur. Mon…Mon beau gosse rouler une pelle a l'autre … bewaaaaaaah, j'vais vomir (tout le monde n'apprecie pas le yaoi) ce doit être une erreur !!

Elle se releva et vu Naruto embrasser Sasuke sur son front lisse. Elle retombe sur le cul.

-comment faire ? je ne peux laisser Sasuke-kun a ce bolosse…

Le lendemin au aurore Naruto se leva et alla s'acheter des nouille pour le petit déj. Le beau gosse n°1 était reparti chez lui (nous vous rapellons qu'ils sont vierges). A sa grande surprise en arrivant chez le marchand une fille avec une musculature masculine était déjà assis.

-Sakura ?

-Naruto !!! répondit cette dernière en se retournant et faisant apparaitre un joli sourire crispée

-oula t'as l'air de peter la forme toi… un problème ?

-Oui, j'ai appris la vérité sur toi…

-laquel ? parce que j'ai tellement de secret…

-Tu m'aimait a un moment, non ?

-euh oui… Mais ça c'était pas un secret

Sakura chopa le col de Naruto

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait changer de bord ou quoi ?!? Tu me trouve imparfaite !?! Tu peux pas simplement m'aimer et rester seul dans ton coin ?!?

- wow wow, je comprend pas ton délire là…

-Viens on va se battre. Et on verra qui le merite !

-attend j'ai pas bouffer mes nouilles !!!

Sakura envoya Naruto par terre dans un endroit desert. Naruto se releva tant bien que mal par le coup qu'il venait d'encaisser.

-Eh mais t'es taré !! explique moi pourquoi tu m'en veut avant de taper !!

-Très bien blondin, je sais ta relation avec Sasuke !!! Il arrive pas a résister au blond beau gosse mais malheureusement débile !! Alors il suffit de défigurer le blond et chaboum ! il n'y a plus de relation !!

-… euh… tu…tu veux dire que tu sais qu'on… Enfin

-oui vous êtes homo !!! personnellement je m'en fout mais Sasuke-kun étant le principal concerné il me faut réagir !!!

-oh ! Mais tu sais… si sa se trouve il aime les défigurés… et puis il risque de me passer de la pommade… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est ce qu'il fera

-M'en fout au moins j'me serrait défouler !! s'écria Sakura (noté qu'elle a pété un cable et cela explique l'OOC ou je sais plus trop quoi)

Elle prit une impulsion sur le sol, elle brandit son poing pour l'abattre sur le blond mais elle loupa le beau gosse n°2. Ce dernier fit craquer ses doigts(c'est toujours classe) puis il mit une patate à la folle furieuse.

-Ah oui au faite, si tu veux m'éclater la gueule, faudrait peut-être être plus forte, non ?

Sakura regarda le ciel de sa position couché. Elle réflechissait.

-euh Sakuuuuuura !! t'es morte ?

Cette dernière se transforma en Neiji et se releva. Elle empoignit Naruto et lui roula une putain de galoche… Naruto ne comprenait rien mais ce laissait aller.

-bah… après tout c'est pas vraiment sérieux, Sakura ne m'aime pas… j'peux l'embrasser.

Il laissa ses paupières se fermer. Mais de l'autre coté de la rue Sasuke parut et vit un joli couple s'embrasser ! Oui, sakura savait qu'à cette heure-ci Sasuke passait toujours. Elle relacha sa prise.

-Na…Naruto, dit elle avec sa voix de Neiji, je… je refuse tes avances, j'ai peut être une sale gueule mais j'suis pas homo. En plus t'embrasse mal.

Sakura prit la fuite et alla vomir deux rues plus loin

-punaise quelle haleine de porc…

De son coté Naruto avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ils les ouvrit peu a peu et decouvrit son brun. Tiens, se dit il, Sakura s'est encore transformée. Sasuke, le vrais ne réagit pas vraiment comme une femme outré, il ne lui pas une baffe. Il lui enfonca son poing dans le ventre et l'envoya valdinguer. Il fuit en courant mais gardant tout de même sa fierté car il ne pleurait pas.

Et l'autre con était par terre ne comprenant rien.

Ino entra dans un resto a la con où ils vendent des pancakes (au hasard). Elle trouva Sakura qui se frappait la tête contre la table :

-mais quel conne mais quel conne…

-tu fout quoi là ? demande Ino

-je me plaint de ma stupidité !!

-ah, cool. Tu veux un pancake… ?

-J'aurait du m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Maintenant j'ai perdu Sasuke-kun à tout jamais…

-t'as compris quoi ? Qu'il était homo ?

Sakura leva d'un coup la tête

-wow, attend… comment tu sais ?

-bah ça creve les yeux… et puis je l'ai suivit et je l'ai vu embrasser l'autre débile alors…

Sakura voulu dire un truc par rapport au faite qu'elle la suivit et que c'était une pute, mais elle se resigna, se rememorant le jour d'avant.

-Enfin, tu vas pas pleurer toute ta vie, non ? resigne toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait… maintenant j'aime bien les meufs donc…

-n'approche même pas, dit Sakura le nez dans la table mais en brandissant le poing. Punaise quel conne, pourquoi j'ai été faire croire que Naruto trompait Sasuke…

-Comment ça ?

S'ensuivit une explication de Sakura pour sa consœur Ino.

-T'as fait ça… mais t'es taré…

-ben sur le coup j'ai pensé qu'il larguerait Naruto et qui viendrait vers moi, mais bon…

-…il aime pas les fille a front protuberant.

Ino traversa la salle en volant et en saignant de la bouche. Elle revient s'asseoir.

-Sinon t'aurait pus juste te transformer en Naruto, dit Ino, c'était plus simple.

Sakura leva la tête et regarda attentivement Ino. Elle pris une inspiration et donna un gros coup de boule dans la table qui se fendit en deux. Cette action accopagner d'un gros « MAIS QUEL CONNE !! » fit se retourner tout les clients. Sakura se leva, jeta de l'argent pour la table au vendeur puis s'en alla.

-c'était pas moi !!

-Donc Neiji t'as roulé une pelle, mais c'était pas toi…

-si, c'était moi… enfin c'était contre mon gré

-ah oui… t'aurait du voir ta tête.

Naruto et Sasuke s'engeulait a cause d'une fille debile qui s'amuse a exploser les table avec la tête.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Sasuke coupa un arbre en deux rien qu'avec son bras.

-tu m'en veux…

-…

-Je te dis que c'était Sakura !!

-en Neiji ?

-oui

-et qui te roule une pelle

-Mmmh oui

-Tu sais que c'est tirée par les cheveux ce que tu dis…

-en un sens oui… mais bon quelqu'un qui apprend qu'on est pede… c'est normal qu'elle pete un cable

-oh

Naruto n'osait confronté son regard a celui de Sasuke. Il regardait ses pieds cherchant en vain comment s'excuser. Naruto prit alors ses jambes a son cou en laissant sasuke qui le suivit du regard, où l'on voyait sa colere mais aussi sa tristesse (oooooooooouh)

Le lendemain, Sasuke se promenais dans la rue, lui aussi avait envie d'un pankaque (c'est tellement bon ces merdes !). une ombre se faufillait derriere le beau gosse (qui se rappelle de son numeros ?). Ce dernier, vu que c'est un beau gosse, remarqua immediatement cette forme suspecte. Il sortit son katana, et s'en arma. La personne cachée sortit de l'ombre

-c'est bon calme toi, c'est moi, dit Naruto. Tu peux ranger ton katana

Sasuke lui envoya dans la gueule

-Eeeeeeeeeeeh, salaud !! euh, non… mignon méchant

-fait gaffe j'vais t'en envoyer un deuxieme…

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais il faut pardonner. Regarde moi, pourquoi m'en vouloir, je suis tellement beau

Sasuke fixa attentivement Naruto…

-T'es pas Naruto…

-Pourquoi ?

-D'accord, c'est un con, mais pas autant

-excuse moi sasuke chou…

Sasuke lui foutu une patate. Sakura se revela sous cette metamorphose.

-Roo t'es chiant a la fin Sasuke kun… c'est pour ça que je prefere les meufs…

-euh depuis quand tu prefere les meuf Saku…

Mais Sakura disparu au coin de la rue. Surgit alors une deuxieme ombre

-BON, c'est qui maintenant ?!?

-Bah…cette fois c'est moi ,dit Naruto rougissant.

-oh… excuse…

-tu…tu m'excuse ?… tu ne me fait plus la gueule ?

-si t'es un enculé.

-Je t'assure que je ne ment pas, c'est Sakura qui m'a embrassé et elle était déguiser en Neiji.

-Je sais je l'ai entendu moult fois, dit sasuke qui pour une raison debile voulut placer un mot debile dans sa phrase.

-Je… je ferait tout pour que tu m'accepte… je… je sais que c'est dur de vivre avec un mec surtout vis-à-vis du regard des autres comme Sakura… Mais… Avec toi… je n'aurait aucune honte… C'est toi que j'aime !

Sasuke ne regardait pas Naruto, il était de dos. Naruto ne pouvait le voir mais le beau gosse rougissait quelque peu a la declaration de son beau gosse a lui.

-Naruto, bredouilla t'il, je…je veux te faire confiance… mais…

-Tu peux Sasuke je n'aime que toi !!

-Naruto, dit sasuke en se retournant

La il vit deux Naruto

-euh pourquoi tu t'es multiplier… ?

Le Naruto qui parlait depuis le debut se retourna et vis le nouveau Naruto. A sa vue sa tete se decomponsa…

-Yo… je sais pas t'es qui mais t'es simpa de vouloir nous remettre ensemble, dit le nouveau Naruto.

Sakura, qui était en Naruto ne bougeait plus avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais alors pourquoi Sakura est en Naruto vu que cette derniere venait de se barrer… En faite c'était Ino en Naruto puis en Sakura, qui a fait croire a Sasuke que Sakura s'en allait, alors qu'en faite c'était pas la bonne. Et oui car la bonne, vu que Sasuke croit qu'elle s'est barré, et bien ce dernier est loin de se douter qu'il a en face Sakura et non Naruto. Bien, est-ce que vous avez compris ? Surement que non. Mais c'est pas grave. Pour resumer, là, y a Naruto, le vrai, Naruto, le faux qui est Sakura, et Sasuke, le vrai aussi, il ne peux y avoir qu'un seul homme aussi beau gosse que lui !! _(Sasunarufann: cette phrase n'est pas de moi, je le jure...)_

Donc Sakura a l'air d'une cruche. Alors que faire ?... Elle se transforma alors en Neiji.

-Je m'excuse Sasuke, c'était pour me faire pardonner de ce que Naruto avait fait. Après tout vous aller tellement bien ensemble, dit elle même si sa lui arrachait la langue. Eh bien au revoir et pardon encore.

Neiji, qui était Naruto, qui était Sakura disparu au même endroit que Sakura, qui était en Naruto, qui était en faite Ino…

-J'croyais que c'était Sakura qui t'avait embrasser, dit Sasuke, pas Neiji.

-Ben… C'est ce que je croyait aussi. Ou alors Neiji a voulu me draguer mais il a penser que c'était plus facile de me faire du rentre dedans en meuf

Et c'est là que Naruto se trompe, car ce n'était pas Neiji en Naruto et en Sakura, mais Sakura, en Naruto et Neiji, car si vous avez suivit… Ah oui c'est vrai vous arrivez pas a suivre… Bah… continuons le recit (ça sera toujours ça de fait)

Sasuke soupira tel un beau gosse, ce qui veut dire avec toute la classe du monde.

-Au… au faite Sasuke, dit Naruto… c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit mais je ne pense pas moins que ce qu'a dit Neiji (Mais non Sakura !!!)

-Mouais…

-tu me fait encore la gueule ?!? quesqu'il te faut

-du temps… ( ca c'est de la replique de beau gosse)

-Oh… Et si je t'offre plutôt mon corps dit Naruto en enlevant son T-shirt.

Sasuke l'envoya valdinguer a plus de 600 metre. Puis il alla manger des pancakes( c'était le but, au debut…)

De son coté Sakura s'en veux et se tape la tête contre un mur…

* * *

HAHAHAHA j'ai beau l'avoir lu et relu je trouve vraiment ça géant... Dommage que j'ai pas son talent pour l'humour, ça me serait utile...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je lui retransmettrais !!

Et la vrai suite de ma fic devrait arrivé début mars (après les vacances quoi).

Merci d'avoir lu ! + !

Sasunarufann.


	3. Chapitre intermédiaire 2

Bon, puisque j'ai pas eu de reviews à ce sujet, je continue la fic de Xillyminerova sur ma fic, puisque qu'il veut pas ce faire sa propre fix perso, Donc, je continue à publier pour ce guignol. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes, alors pour celles qui reste, merci de n'y preter aucune attention.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto, le texte à Xillyminerova, la fic de base ; A MOIIIIII !

**Note :** Ne preter pas attention à la première phrase, s'il-vous-plaît ...

**Note 2 :** Je me décharge de toute responsabilité si apres avoir lu ce chapitre, vous vous mettiez a traiter tout le monde de beau gosse...

**Important : je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivent MA fic original, et que ces chapitres intermédiaires dérangent. Si vraiment sa vous saoule, je séparerait les deux fics. J'ai bien conscience que sa peut être énervant le changement de ton d'un chapitre à l'autre, alors je vais essayer de trouver une solution qui avantage tout le monde. Encore toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

Prevenons tout de suite, c'est un autre niveau : vu que Sasunarufann tarde en faisant la suite, et parce qu'elle ne veut pas de scene hot, alors : REMPLACONS LA !!!! non je déconne y a juste deux trois allusion débile.

Sur ce bonne lecture. En passant, ça risque d'être moins drôle que le premier car mon inspiration de dieu s'épuise un peu, mais c'est toujours aussi bien (seulement pour moi)

Ça fait environ une semaine que Sakura a foutu le bordel et que les deux beaux gosses se sont remis ensemble. Il ne sont pas tout a fait ensemble, vu que Sasuke se méfie encore, mais bon Sasuke qui se méfie pas ben… c'est pas Sasuke (nul cette phrase…). Or donc ca fait une semaine. Sakura et son ami Christian mange des pancakes dans un resto. Ainsi donc les deux discutent :

-Sasuke et Naruto sont homo… moui… admetons, dit Christian. Et alors ?

-ben c'est grave, j'aime Sasuke ! repondit Sakura

-ah oui c'est vrais. Tu l'aime… c'est a peu prés normal… par contre tomber amoureux d'un mec qu'on aime pas, c'est assez moins normal. Enfin Naruto et Sasuke sont pas normal…

-t'arrete d'insulter Sasuke-kun ! dit Sakura avec des yeux injecter de sang

-Ouais ouais… On parlait de quoi déjà

-Sasuke est homo, et j'ai un peu bazarder le couple… Mais bon ils vont surement se remettre ensemble.

-Et ca te soule.

-bah oui, vu que j'aime Sasuke.

-en faite c'est la que je bug… Pourquoi les avoir reconcilier ?

-Pour pas que Sasuke fasse la gueule à tout le monde. Déjà que quand il se passe rien il a une tete… Mais alors quand il fait la geule, mieux vaut pas l'approcher de plus de 500 metre… Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi canon !!

-hum, admettons…mais bon maintenant t'es seule, alone !! mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvé…

-tu fait partit du lot ? demanda alors Sakura. Parce que si oui j't'éclate tout de suite.

-T'inquiète j'aime pas les thon alors…

Christian vola un court instant a travers le resto puis revient s'asseoir. Vous remarquerez que Ino a fait la même action dans le chapitre precedent, allez savoir pourquoi…

-Sinon, j'y pense… Vu qu'ils vont se reconcilier ils vont passer a l'acte !!

-quel acte ? demanda Sakura

-T'en connais beaucoup ? demanda Christian

Sakura tomba par terre tant elle fut attéré.

-Je ne peux imaginer un tel carnage !! dit Sakura. Sasuke est pur il ne peut faire ça avec l'autre… taré !

-c'est une suposition. Mais vois tu après une dispute le mieux c'est de se reconcilier… au lit…

-Non… Ils n'oseront pas, dit Sakura avec une demi envie de vomir.

-Dans Tartuffe de Molière lorsque Elmire repond aux attentes de Tartuffe lorsqu'orgon est sous la table, eh bien Tartuffe veux passer a l'attaque !! «Je ne me fierai point à des propos si doux Qu'un peu de vos faveurs, après quoi je soupire, Ne vienne m'assurer tout ce qu'ils m'ont pu dire Et planter dans mon ame une constante foi Des charmantes bontés que vous avez pour moi.»(dixit Acte IV scene V). En passant, moi aussi l'idée m'écœure mais bon c'est comme ça…

-C'est vrais… Mais… mais…mais pas Sasuke… Non… Enfin… et … Et pourquoi tu parle de Tartuffe ? demanda Sakura en relevant la tete

-parce que ca n'a aucun rapport ! c'est de la culture general ! (maintenant, vous avez appris un truc grace a ce texte somme toute débile, YEAH)

Sakura regarda la table longement. Elle reflechit. Que faire ? Sasuke aime Naruto… C'est dur à admettre mais c'est ainsi. Sasuke aime les hommes… les debile qui plus est… Sakura alors imagina Sasuke et Naruto en mariées… Sasuke en robe et Naruto en smoking et puis un bouquet qui vole… Et après elle se demanda pourquoi Sasuke en fille plutôt que Naruto. Après elle se demandait a quoi sa servait de reflechir a ça puisque :

-Non, je ne peut l'admettre!!! S'écria Sakura. Je ne les laisserait jamais tranquille !!! Naruto ne pouras plus approcher mon brun sans que j'apparaisse !!!

-Chouette resolution… T'es pas arriver, mais chouette resolution.

-Merci. Bon je vais y aller… Ah dernier truc… Pourquoi tu t'appelle Christian ?

-Fallait qu'un personnage débile qui te fasse comprendre que Naruto et Sasuke pouvait faire des trucs intimes. Or aucun personnage ne correspondait vraiment sans faire d'OOC. Alors bon l'auteur (français d'où le prenom francais) a crée un debile de substitution !! repondit le debile de substitution en faisant un signe de main avec deux doigts de lever. Comme dans Drangon ball (oui, bon j'arrive a definir comment est sa main, mais je sais sa representation. Demerdez vous…)

-Ridicule…

Et Sakura s'en alla pour aller surveiller son brun, et parrallelement le mariole blond.

Kakashi trouva Sasuke sur une balançoir. Sasuke regardait le sol avec son regard sombre mais qui fait tellement craquer (c'est un beau gosse, rappelons le). Kakashi prit la parole.

-hum, Sasuke, j'ai une mission pour toi

-ah bon ? C'est quoi ?demanda le beau brun avec son regard rempli de melancolie ce qui le rendait très desirable

-un transport d'une marchandise. Il faut amener ce colis au pays voisin, le village de la grêle au sud.

-OK, repondit le brun et son regard qui refletait tout la tristesse de son âme (MAIS QUEL BEAU GOSSE !!! )Mais, j'y vais seul ?

-Tu peux, t'es assez fort… Mais si franchement t'as envie fait toi accompagner… Mais j'ai souvent l'impression que tu prefere etre seul

-Je donne cette impression… bah, pas grave (en même temps c'est vrai…), dit il en prenant conscience de cette froideur habituel qui faisait que toute les filles le voyait très bien en homo et qui les rend tellement folle qu'après elles ecrivent des trucs débile sur internet, mais je m'égare (mais c'est tout de meme un : BEAU GOSSE). Je vais demander a Naruto de m'accompagner

A 1000 metre de là, une fille aux cheveux rose perçut la discution, et fonça voir son beau (quand on est amoureux on entend son beau a 10 kilometre a la ronde)

-Je les accompagne !! cria Sakura ayant adopter la position du garde a vous

-O…Ok… C'est bon calme toi

Sakura se repeta dans son fort interieur « jamais je ne laisserait Sasuke et Naruto seul !! Jamais !!!!! ».

Nos héros sont dans la foret. Ils vont donc vers le village de la grêle. Le blond a droite, le brun a gauche, la fille au milieu. C'est pas qu'elle emmerdait les deux beau gosses mais bon, les deux faisait la gueule. Notez en passant qu'ils se faisait encore la gueule ; a la base Sasuke a invité Naruto pour se reconcilier.

Au bout d'un moment le silence devient pesant

-C'est l'histoire d'un fou qui repeint son plafond… commença Naruto

-Hein ? s'écriairent les deux autres

-bah quoi !?! on s'emmerde !! alors j'raconte des blagues !! s'écria Naruto

-Pff, soupira le brun. Quitte a parler, dit des choses plus interressante…

-Oh…attendez… le Chrysalide : Chez les insectes holométaboles (par exemple les papillons et les abeilles), qui effectuent deux mues de métamorphose, la chrysalide est le stade de développement intermédiaire entre la larve et l'imago (ou adulte). Un autre nom pour désigner ce stade…

-QUOI ?!? s'écraire les deux taré qui l'écoutait

-Bah quoi !?! là c'est intelligent !!

-Putain j'abandonne il est trop con… soupira Sakura

-Attendez ! s'écria d'un coup Sasuke qui se retourna.

Il regarda dans plusieurs direction comme un chien a l'affut. Soudain il envoya un shuriken dans un arbres. Un bonhomme tomba comme une pomme de pin de l'arbre, il était mort

-il n'est pas seul, dit le brun doucement pour que seulement Naruto et Sakura entende. Alors écoutez : Sakura tu te prend l'ennemi dans cette arbre et Naruto tu te prend celui qui est dans celui là.

-Et toi ?

-…

Sasuke ne repondait pas, il était tellement concentrer sur l'intensité du combats qui se préparait. Sakura et Naruto foncèrent sur leurs arbres respectif pour étaler l'ennemi dissimuler.

S'ensuit un combat palpitant !! Naruto monta en haut de l'arbre a pied grâce a l'entrainement de Kakashi. Il envoya bouler l'ennemi dans l'arbre qui se retrouva a terre. Naruto se clona et sauta de l'arbre. L'un des clones tomba sur la tete de l'ennemi, l'autre sur son ventre : Naruto WIN !!

Sakura, elle, explosa d'un coup de poing son arbre. L'ennemi tomba. Sakura pris impulsion et sauta en direction de l'ennemi tombant. Elle lui foutu un kick et il vola au loin : Sakura WIN AUSSI !!

Sasuke attendait la sortit de ses adversaire. Car oui Sakura et Naruto n'avait qu'un ennemi, mais Sasuke devait défoncer le reste, et ce, en gardant la marchandise sur le dos. Alors Sasuke sortit son éclair pourfandeur (TAN TAN TANTAN !!!! musique a suspence !) et puis bon, vu que c'est Sasuke, il les étale tous, sans se blesser, sans transpirer, et sans toucher a la marchandise. Sasuke : WIN (evidemment c'est un… BEAU GOSSE !! bravo a ceux qui ont deviné !!)

C'est alors que tout le monde se retourna et se posa la meme question :

-Où qu'ils sont ?

En fait ils s'était tous perdu de vue. Sakura coura alors comme une dératé : « et si Sasuke était seul avec Naruto !! bewaaaah !!! my God !!! » Sakura chercha partout puis tomba sur Sasuke

-Oh Sasuke kun ! t'as gagner ?

-…

-evidemment, sinon tu serait pas vivant… dit Sakura. En tout cas, t'es seul…

-euh Sakura… je… tu te comporte de plus en plus bizarement… Certe d'habitude tu me cherche partout mais… pourquoi est tu contente que Naruto ne sois pas là ? Tu as des idées derriere la tête

-NON, c'est juste que… enfin…

Evidemment, il était difficile a Sakura d'avouer qu'elle ne voulait laisser seul Sasuke et Naruto…

-Tu a tout decouvert n'est ce pas...repris le brun

-découvert quoi ?

-que… que j'aime Naruto

Sakura eu un blanc. « c'est un piége ? se demandait elle »

-Eh bien… Maintenant que tu le dit, repondit elle en voulant fuir la discution.

-Je comprend que c'est étonnent mais… mais ne t'en mele pas s'il te plait. Et ne raconte pas aux autres…

-Bah… Ino est au courant, Neiji surement vu que je me suis servi de lui pour te rouler une pelle… Hinata, très certainement, a force de suivre Naruto, quelque chose a du la surprendre… Y a aussi l'autre débile de substitution de ce matin…

-OK, ok… j'ai compris, c'est mort pour l'annonymat

-Et puis Kakashi doit avoir des doutes vu ta réaction en voulant emmener Naruto…

-C'est bon j'ai dit ! Bref, dit le brun en reprenant son calme… en tout cas ça devrait etre tout…

-Bah vu qu'Ino est une pipelette, elle va raconter a tout le monde, Christian il est pas mieux…

-Bon j'ai compris, c'est mort. Mais… et toi pourquoi tu nous suis ?

-Oh…

Sakura reflechit un certain temps. Le brun n'obtenant de réponse demanda :

-C'est pour empecher notre amour ?

-Non, trop tard, ça j'ai déjà fait… Non la j'essaie de faire en sorte que vous n'allier pas plus loin que des zoubis…

Sakura se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire

-oups

-Tu… Tu crois que je veux coucher avec Naruto ? demanda Sasuke

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, moi ?!? C'est la meilleure, répondit Sakura en transpirant

-Et bien… Ce n'est pas faux… mais j'attend qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-oh

-Mais… Si vraiment t'as envie que ça soit toi qui soit la premiere… Somme toute, c'est assez pervers, mais…

-wow attend j'ai pas dit ca non plus !

Sasuke sembla alors réflechir

-T'as qu'a te transformer en Naruto, comme ça j'aurait l'illusion d'être avec la bonne personne.

Sakura recula d'un pas, ripa sur un caillou et s'éclata par terre. Elle se releva.

-t'es conscient de ce que tu viens de me demander ou…

-Je suis serieux

-oh…

Sakura reflechit encore. Ils reflechissent trop, c'est pas humain. Reflechissez plutôt a l'école les gars !!!

Sakura se transforma alors en Naruto.

-D'ac…d'accord, dit Sakura bredouillante

Sakura était tellement excité par Sasuke que Sakura oublia l'espace d'un instant le fait que ce qu'il allait faire était assez glauque. Sasuke regarda Sakura. Sakura regarda Sasuke. Sasuke après encore une mure réflexion(ils font plus que ça depuis un moment…), dit :

-Y a un probleme dans mon plan… Pourquoi je me tapperait moi-même… autant me multicloner…

-comment ça ? Demanda Sakura

Et là grace a la supra-intelligence de muscle girl (ce qui est en somme assez contradictoire) et aussi parce que vous etes pas tous des abrutis et que vous avez compris que j'avait un delire avec la metamorphose tout le monde s'écrit :

-NARUTO, T'ES EN SASUKE !!!!

-Ouais !

Sasuke se transforma alors en Naruto. Le personnage cachée est revelé !!!!

-j'voulais pouvoir faire un truc hot avec soit toi soit Sasuke mais… J'ai pas compris comment je me retrouve face a moi-même… Faut dire que ça aurait été bizare de te demander de te transformer en Sasuke… Quoi que Sasuke n'apprécie que lui-même… repondait Naruto pensif

-Tu m'as mené en bateau et t'as voulut couché avec moi, sale pervers

-Eh t'était pas recalcitrante.

-Evidemment je pensait que c'était mon beau Sasuke, pas toi !! De toute façon en te mettant a poil j'aurai comprit que t'était pas Sasuke

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi donc ? demanda Naruto

-Je sais exactement comment il est, MOI !!

-Tu croit quoi, moi aussi, super-biceps !! Je peux prendre des bains collectifs avec les mecs MOI

-Et alors moi, je l'épie sous la douche, tocard !!

-Bah moi j'ai mis une caméra dans sa douche, urasatonkakashi !!!! (y a un jeu de mot quelque part dans cette phrase !!! nul certes mais y en a un…)

-BAH MOI…

-Huhum, toussota Sasuke. Ca va ? Je vous dérange pas ?

Sakura et Naruto se figèrent, ils l'avait oublier. Ils étaient partit dans leurs trips sans penser a Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait terminer son combat était partit chercher les deux branguignol. Il s'en serait passer…

-Bon, qui je defonce en premier ? Demanda Sasuke qui faisant apparaitre ses jolis veines qu'il a seulement quand il s'énerve, soit prés de 9/10 de sa journée

-Sakura, parce que tu m'aime !!! s'écria Naruto

-Naruto, parce qu'il a voulu me forcer !!! s'écria Sakura

Les deux valdinguerent jusqu'au village de Konoha et il tomberent dans des poubelles.

-c'est de ta faute, sale raclure blonde !!!

-c'est la tienne Chewingum-girl !!!!

-En faite c'est la faute aux deux, dit Christian qui voyait les deux se disputer

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vers le debile de susbstitution avec une flame de rage dans les yeux. Les obseque de Christian était le lundi suivant. Cette intervention a permis au deux pervers de se reconcilier un moment

Et Sasuke réussit a ramener le colis au village de la grele !! bravo a lui. Au moins lui, il est pas sortit de son role de mec chiant et bourrin, pas d'OOC en somme.

En passant la reference a Tartuffe est veridique !!! eh oui, moi aussi je me suis tapé un bac blanc tout pourri où j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré. Sinon ça va vous ? Parce que moi, punaise, je fout rien de chez rien. Faut dire c'est les vacances… Alala folle vacances ! je fait pas un gramme de sport… Ah oui le texte est fini, pourquoi je raconte ma vie… Pour rien, il falait une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère en fin de chapitre.

Dernier truc après je vous lache : franchement qui connait la fin de la blague de Naruto ? hein ?

* * *

Reviews pour cette ... Chose ?


	4. Chap 2:Conflits

Saluuuuuuuuuuut !!! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente (et fière) d'avoir (enfin) fini de recopier ce chapitre !! Je me suis couché super tard hier, mais c'est fait !! C'est fini !!! Jusqu'au prochain chapitre ... et oui j'vous ai prévenu, après c'est une suite qui peut pas se lire à part, il faut suivre ! Donc, les présentations rituelles pour commencer :

**Auteur** : Sasunarufann (la seule et l'unique) !

**Couple** : un peu trouble, mais bien un Sasunaru !!

**Disclaimer** : J'ai bien envie de les lui confisquer vu ce qu'il en fait, mais Naruto et Sasuke (et tout le reste aussi) sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1 : **Comme expliqué à la fin de mon premier chapitre, l'histoire devient un peu plus sombre (c'est pas déprimant non plus), c'est juste que les deux amoureux vont se poser des questions dures, mais essentielles. Vous inquieté(é)s pas, ça devient un peu plus mignon vers la fin !

**Note 2 :** Je m'excuse pour toutes les personnes qui aiment Itachi, mais comme elles vont le voir dans ce chapitre, j'suis dure avec lui ... Faut dire ce qui est, quand il était encore Genin (il l'est toujours d'ailleurs --') Sasuke haïssait son frère, fallait bien que ce point là ressorte ! Et puis aussi, faut avouer que j'aime pas Itachi. OK, c'est pas un salopard (pour ceux qui lisent les scans vous savez de quoi je parle), mais le petit coup du "c'est une victime qui as fait que souffrir sa vie durant ", c'est un peu gros là, faut arrêter.

**Note 3** : Pour que vous puissiez situer l'histoire : Mon premier chapitre, vous pouvez le placer où vous voulez, par contre ici, le tournoi Chunin vient de finir, Naruto et Sasuke se sont battu contre Itachi, puis entre eux (sur le toit de l'hôpital). Pour ceux qui ont une bonne mémoire, à la fin du combat Sasuke s'isole sur un arbre. Ce chapitre commence alors que Sasuke est encore sur l'arbre, bouillonant de haine (Kakashi lui a pas encore fait la morale...). Voilà pour le repère spatio-temporel.

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie II: **Conflits**

Sasuke était en plein dilemne: que devait-il faire pour vaincre son frère ? Itachi devait payer, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il vengerait sa famille. Et pour cela, il lui fallait de la force. Beaucoup et tout de suite. Autant que Naruto. Ce blond... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fût si fort ? Qu'il ait progressé à ce point ? Pourquoi lui et pas Sasuke ? C'était Sasuke qui devait venger son clan, qui devait tuer son frère, alors _pourquoi_ ?

" Sasuke ! "

Ah non, pas lui !

" Casse-toi ! "

Naruto se stoppa net. Il ne comprenait pas le brusque changement chez son brun. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

" Il faut qu'on parle ! "

- J'ai rien à te dire, barre-toi !

- Mais ...

- Barre-toi Naruto, TOUT DE SUITE !

- NON, IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! MAINTENANT !

- CRETIN ! JE TE HAIS ! T'ES QU'UN BOULET ! J'AURAIS DU TE LAISSER CREVER CONTRE HAKU !!! DEGAGE, JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !

- Je... Tu...

- DISPARAIT DE MA VUE ! "

Naruto avait le coeur brisé. Non, c'était pire. Si Sasuke lui avait ouvert la poitrine avec un kunai et avait déchiré toute les fibres de son coeur avec les dents, il n'était même pas sûr que la douleur eut été plus grande. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, mais ils ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il recula de quelques pas hésitants, tremblants, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il ne voulait pas rester avec le brun. Il ne _pouvait_ pas rester. S'il l'avait fait, les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques. A présent, tout ce qui importait au blond, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de Sasuke, de sa haine, de ses mots qui l'avait détruit. Il ne remarqua pas Kakashi, caché derrière un arbre. Il avait tout entendu. Sasuke avait fortement besoin d'un sermon.

Pas pour le combat, qui lui était déjà loin dans sa mémoire.

Mais parce qu'un coeur brisé, ne peut être réparé. A moins de trouver la bonne personne. Et Kakashi avait la nette impression que seul Sasuke pourrait réparé le coeur qu'il venait de briser... Tout comme l'inverse. Naruto était la seule personne qui avait une chance de ramener un peu de chaleur dans le coeur de Sasuke. Et si Kakashi ne s'en mêlait pas, il était sûr que les deux enfants ne le remarquerait pas. Naruto et Sasuke étaitent les deux faces différentes d'une même pièce. Le principal problème étant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Kakashi sortit son fil avec un petit soupir, faire la morale à un Uchiwa n'était vraiment pas chose facile...

* * *

Naruto avait fini sa course entre les racines d'un arbre, un vieux chêne au coeur de la forêt. Ce fut là, au pied de cet arbre vieux comme le village, qu'il extériorisa sa colère et sa tristesse. Il hurla, jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Finalement à bout de force, il se laissa choir contre l'arbre. Les paroles de Sasuke résonnaient dans sa tête, sans arrêt. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le brun le haissait-il à ce point ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il s'était entraîné comme un forcené pour le village, bien sur, mais la principale raison qui le poussait à se surpasser, était qu'il ne voulait plus voir Sasuke se sacrifier pour lui, comme il l'avait fait contre Haku. Cette fois-là, il était tomber sur un adversaire n'aimant pas tuer, mais la prochaine fois, que se passerait-il ? Si le brun devait mourir à cause de lui, Naruto ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Revelant son visage baigné de larmes, le blond fixa le ciel. Il ne comprenait pas, et la seule personne pouvant lui fournir des explications lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Peut-être... qu'il devait laisser tomber. Qu'il devait laisser Sasuke et chercher quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait sincèrement pour ce qu'il était, et qui ne tenterait pas de le tuer. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Résolu, mais le coeur gros, Naruto rentra à Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Les révélations de Kakashi l'avait pertubé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A vrai dire, elles avaient détruient toutes les certitudes de Sasuke. Que devait-il faire ? Se venger ? Oublier son frère ? Rester avec ses amis ? Avec Naruto... Mais son frère était un assassin ! Il devait payer ! Il l'avait jeter dans une solitude immense, il devait mourir ! Et dans le même temps, s'il devait partir se venger... Il perdrait Naruto. Le brun étant quelqu'un d'intelligent, il savait que Naruto ne le suivrait jamais dans sa vengeance. Et l'idée de perdre le blond lui faisait mal. Très mal même. Tout ce qu'il avait balancé à Naruto était faux, et il le savait très bien. Seulement comment lui expliquer ? Si le possesseur du Sharingan était très doué pour copier des techniques, en revanche question sociabilité c'était pas la joie. Et si le blond l'avait pris au sérieux ? S'il le détestait ? S'il l'avait quitté ? Paniqué à cette seule idée, le brun se redressa rapidement. Il devait retrouver Naruto. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, il vit un point orange venir dans sa direction. Le village de Konoha ne possédant qu'un seul ninja assez original pour s'habiller de orange, il comprit très vite que ce ninja était celui qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher. Il ne bougea donc pas, et attendit que Naruto arrive.

* * *

Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sasuke sur la branche, et il ralentit, pour finir par s'arrêter devant Sasuke, à une distance raisonnable quand même. Une nouvelle fois, les paroles du brun résonnèrent dans la tête de Naruto. Pouvait-il lui pardonner ? Non. Il s'était résolu. C'était fini. Tout en évitant le regard de Sasuke, il dit d'un ton froid, amer :

"- T'es encore là ?

- Naruto, écoute je...

- Non.

- Hn ?

- Non, je ne t'écouterais pas.

- ... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as bien dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais rien à me dire non ? Eh bien c'est parfait, moi non plus. A plus."

Alors que Naruto commençait à partir, passant devant un Sasuke pétrifié, ce dernier réagit enfin en attrapant le blond par le bras et en le forçant à se tourner vers lui en s'écriant :

"- Attends !

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Naruto en tentant de se dégager. On n'a rien à se dire, tu me l'as toi-même dit ! Lâche-moi !!

- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Après tout ce que tu m'as balancé tout à l'heure, tu voudrais que je reste là bien sagement à t'écouter ? Va te faire...

- Naruto, tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était faux ! Je ne le pensais pas !"

Naruto cessa de se débattre, mais ne regarda pas Sasuke pour autant. Il répondit d'un ton neutre:

"- Et alors ? Si tu l'as dit, c'est qu'au fond tu le pensais ! En fait c'est ça, depuis le début tu me détestes, je suis rien pour toi, tout ce que tu éprouve c'est de la pitié à mon égard, N'EST-CE PAS ? "

La seule réplique de Sasuke à cette "déclaration" fut un énorme poing en pleine face. Sans lâcher Naruto, il lui mit une bonne droite, le souffle court, et lui balança :

"- Espèce de CRETIN !! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME SERAIS EMMERDE A ALLER TE TIRER DES GRIFFES DE MON FRERE SI J'AVAIS PITIE DE TOI ??? QUE JE ME SERAIT BATTU CONTRE GAARA JUSQU'A L'EPUISEMENT SI JE TE DETESTAIS ??? TU T'IMAGINES QUE TU N'EST RIEN POUR MOI ?? TU ES **TOUT** POUR MOI !! JE T'AIME !!

- ... "

Alors là... Naruto n'en revenait pas. C'était pas possible, ses oreilles avaient du disjoncter. Il balbutia :

"- Tu... tu... _quoi_ ?

- Je t'aime, imbécile !! Et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes !

- Mais...tu... "

Sasuke le fixait de ses yeux onyx. Il était furieux, c'était clair. Mais Naruto aussi avait les nerfs à vif, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'on se moque de lui.

"- Quand ça t'arranges !! Alors tu ne sait pas ce que tu ressent pour moi, tu doutes, et t'en profites; mais dès que je veux me barrer, là par contre vive les grandes déclarations !

- Nar...

- Tu me provoques, tu essayes de me tuer, tu me hurles dessus, et après t'oses me dire que tu _m'aime_ ? _Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?_

- ... Tu me saoule.

-_ Quoi ? _Attends un peu, enfoi..."

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avait violemment serré dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se dégager, ce qui ne dissuada pas le blond d'essayer en criant :

"- Lâche-moi, enfoiré, lâche-moi tout de suite !!"

Sourd à ses appels, le noiraud se contente de resserrer son étreinte. Petit à petit, Naruto cessa de se débattre, pour finalement rester inerte dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui dit alors :

"- Naruto, tu es libre de m'écouter ou non, mais je te conseille quand même de le faire."

Un simple "Humpf" méprisant se faisant entendre, Sasuke poursuivit :

" J'avais 8 ans...

- Je me fous de ta vie Sasuke !!

- J'avais 8 ans et j'étais à l'académie. Je venais d'y entrer et j'en étais très fier, je voulais tout faire pour rendre mes parents aussi contents de moi, que de mon grand frère, Itachi. Je bossais très dur, mais quoi que je fasse, je restais quand même dans l'ombre de mon frère. Mes parents, ma famille, tout le monde me comparait à lui, en me disant de réussir aussi bien que lui, qui était leur fierté.

- Eh ben, je suis triste pour toi !! Maintenant lâche -m...

- Et puis un soir, je suis rentré plus tard que d'habitude parce que je m'étais entraîné. Et quand je suis arrivé, tout ce que j'ai vu ce fut des maisons ravagées et des cadavres partout. Il y avait... du sang partout. J'ai eu peur, mais je m'inquiétais pour mes parents, alors j'ai couru jusqu'a la maison. J'ai appellé, mais personne ne m'a répondu. J'ai fouillé un peu, quand j'ai entendu du bruit venant d'une des pieces. Je m'y suis précipité, mais quand je suis entré..."

Il tremblait légèrement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Naruto le sente. De toute évidence raconter son passé n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait quotidiennement. Le brun reprit :

"- Quand je suis entré, mes parents étaient étandu sur le sol, morts. Et derrière eux, se tenait Itachi. Il... il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui les avait tous tué, et pour m'en convaincre, il me plongea dans une illusion, me faisant revivre le massacre. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait sa, il m'a juste dit "pour me tester". J'étais terrorisé, en une soirée, j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais, mon clan, ma famille, mon frère... Avant de me faire perdre connaissance, mon frère m'a dit une dernière chose : si je voulais le tuer un jour, je devais toujours devenir plus fort, et je devrais pour cela... tuer mon meilleur ami. Depuis, je m'entraîne pour le tuer, pour venger ma famille, pour lui faire sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la haine qu'il m'inspire..."

Sa respiration s'était faite haché, rauque, à sa dernière phrase. De son coté Naruto n'osait plus bouger, complètement abasourdi. Enfin Sasuke acheva :

"- Naruto, ce que je t'ai dit, ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure, je le regrette. Sincèrement. Mais je... je n'ai pas pu supporter que tu ai progressé à ce point. Ca me faisait mal de voir à quel point tu étais devenu fort, alors que moi, malgré le chidori, j 'ai l'impression de stagner, de ne plus avancer. J'étais plein de haine, il fallait que ça sorte, et c'est tombé sur toi. Je... je m'excuse, de t'avoir fait subir ça. Je suis désolé. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça... Je me doutes bien que tu ne veux plus me voir, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches la vérité sur moi, et pourquoi, même si je t'aime, on ne sera jamais ensemble."

Il y eut un long silence après ça. Sasuke avait relaché son étreinte sur Naruto, bien qu'il ait laissé ses bras en place. Le message était clair : si le blond voulait partir, il ne le retiendrais pas. Pour l'instant Naruto resta en place, dans les bras du noiraud, en train de cogiter sur ce que venait de déballer celui-ci. Non, plus exactement, d'abord il encaissa, ensuite il cogita. Il avait l'impression, d'un coup, de mieux comprendre son brun, sa solitude, son rejet des autres, cette soif de puissance qu'il avait déjà ressenti chez lui. Un détail lui revint en mémoire :

"- L'autre jour, quand tu m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'amis... c'était pour cette raison ? Parce que tu devrais les tuer un jour ?

-... Oui.

- Mais pourtant... moi tu m'as laissé être ton ami non ?

- Mon ami ? Si seulement...

- Hein ?

- Tout le problème est là Naruto, si tu t'étais contenté de rester mon ami, ça aurait pu aller... mais tu es devenu plus, tellement plus qu'un simple ami... Que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- TE FOUS PAS DE ... moi...

Au moment où Naruto commençait à crier, relevant la tête, Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond. De nouveau le silence fut maître, les deux garçons se dévorant des yeux, avec intensité, oubliant le monde extérieur. En cet instant seul l'autre comptait, ses yeux, son corps, les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient lire dans le regard de l'autre. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Là, ils révélaient bien plus que tous leurs discours. Le brun pouvait voir dans les yeux lagon tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et aussi paradoxalement, tout l'amour que le garçon renard éprouvaient pour lui. Il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir comme ça, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Inconsciement, Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le blond, qui lui rapprocha leurs visages, doucement. La pensée que quelqu'un eut pu les voirs leur traversa l'esprit, mais après tout, quelle importance ? C'était le cadet de leur soucis, actuellement. Une dernière fois, le blond fixa le regard de son brun, et ce qu'il y vit, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa peur, mais surtout son amour, le poussa à franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Dès l'instant où leurs souffles se mélèrent, où leur lèvres se lièrent, où leur corps s'accrochait l'un à l'autres, ils eurent la sensation de ne faire qu'un, d'être "connecté" à l'autre. Ils ne surent l'expliquer, mais c'était si fort, qu'ils renoncèrent à lutter contre ça. Ils laissèrent leur émotions se lier, leur corps, leur âmes. Par un simple baiser, il prirent conscience de l'ampleur de leur sentiments. L'idée de se séparer leur étaient insupportables; à peine se lâchait-il pour se regarder qu'ils se jetaient à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre, déjà affamés d'une sensation qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas mais qui leur étaient indispensable. Reprenant pied avec la réalité (un peu difficilement, il faut le dire), Sasuke lâcha Naruto, tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Le blond émergea avec un peu de difficultés lui aussi. Sasuke finit par lui murmurer, le souffle court :

"- Il se fait tard, tu dois rentrer.

- Personne ne m'attend, et je préfère être avec toi.

- Mais...

- Tu tiens absolument à ce que je parte ?

- C'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi alors ? "

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et lui souffla :

"- J'estime que ma journée fut assez rempli comme ça, si en plus je dois y rajouter une heure de "je supporte un blond hyperactif qui va me forcer à aller manger des ramens en braillant", je sais pas si je vais tenir le coup.

- Eh, j'suis pas un " blond hyperactif "!

- Ah non ? Tu te qualifierais comment alors ?

- De futur Hokage !!

- (--' ) C'est vrai je l'avais oublié ça...

- ... Tu veux vraiment que je rentre ?

- Oui.

- OK. "

Après avoir échangé un baiser dont ils faillirent ne pas voir la fin (n'en ayant aucune envie), Naruto commença à s'éloigner. Mais au bout de deux mètres il se stoppa. Intrigué, Sasuke l'appella :

"- Naru ?

- Si... si tu devais choisir entre Konoha et ton frère, à qui renoncerais-tu ?"

Cette question, Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas, même si elle trottait dans sa tête dépuis un moment déjà. En fait... depuis qu'Orochimaru lui avait appliqué sa *"#°& de marque. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse, et Naruto lui en demandait une, alors que faire ? Il décida d'être franc:

"- Je n'en sais rien. Honnêtement, si le choix devait se présenter un jour, je ne sais pas se que je ferais."

Cette réponse, loin d'apaiser le blond, l'angoissa au contraire. Le noiraud ne savait pas, et il trouvait ça effrayant. Commençant à comprendre comment le brun fonctionnait, il se doutait que si quelqu'un lui donnait le moyen d'avoir de la force, preuve à l'appui, il le suivrait. Quand il s'agissait de son frère, Sasuke devenait aveugle au reste, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir, le brun ayant failli le tuer pour cette raison. Pas du tout rassuré, le blond se rejetta immédiatement dans les bras qu'il venait de quitter, serrant avec force le garçon aux yeux onyx. Celui-ci, complètement surpris, le laissa faire, avant de lui demander :

"- Naru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Renonce à ton frère.

- _Pardon ?_ T'es pas sérieux!

- Si tu poursuis ton frère, ça ne t'apporteras rien de bon.

- Mon clan sera vengé !

- Et tu auras tué le dernier membre de ta famille !

- J'ai honte de l'avoir comme frère ! C'est un assassin !

-Tu mens."

Cette affirmation poussa Sasuke à bout. Agrippant Naruto par les épaules, il le secoua, tout en criant :

"- Ce type a massacré toute ma famille ! Il m'a tout pris ! Il m'a laissé seul !! Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse encore avoir de l'affection pour lui ?!?

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais de l'affection pour lui ;déclara Naruto, encore secoué; j'ai juste dit que tu n'avais pas honte de l'avoir comme frère.

- Qu...

- Je te l'accorde, ce type est un salopard, mais je sais que tu n'as pas honte de l'avoir comme frère, puisque tu exprime ton envie de le tuer. Si tu avait vraiment honte de lui, tu chercherais à l'oublier, à ne pas montrer tes liens de parenté avec lui. Même si Itachi (Sasuke frissonna) est une ordure, tu as quand même du respect pour lui, non ? "

Sasuke inspira profondément, puis déclara d'une voix neutre, limite froide :

"- Même en admettant que j'ai du respect pour ... mon frère, cela ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer. Je ferais tout pour ça. N'essaye même pas de m'en dissuader !!

- Je ne te suivrai pas.

- Quoi ? La voix du brun était dure, menaçante.

- Si tu veux tuer Itachi en restant dans le village, je t'aiderais. Mais si tu pars, je ne te suivrai pas."

Le regard soudain déterminé, Naruto ajouta :

"- Et même, je t'en empêcherais. Je t'empêcherais de faire la plus grande connerie de ta vie. Alors évite-toi de la peine et renonce à ton frère.

- Jamais.

- Sas...

- Jamais je ne renoncerais à mon frère !! Ce connard doit mourir !

- Tu serais prêt à abandonner le village pour ça ?

- S'il le faut, oui !

- Tu serais prêt à m'abandonner ? "

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto se mit à trembler, faiblement. De la réponse du brun dépendait son bonheur ou son malheur. Enfin, lentement Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et lâcha :

"- Non.

- Hu ?

- Non, je ne me sens pas capable de te laisser derrière, même si c'est pour mon frère. Je... Je t'aime trop pour ça. "

Alors un immense sourire vint naître sur les lèvres du blond. Ce n'était pas juste un des sourires qu'il balançait à tout va pour montrer aux gens qu'il allait bien, celui-la était un sourire qui venait du coeur, et qui poussa le noiraud, sitôt qu'il l'eu vu, à se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient enfin rassurés, l'un et l'autre. Ils savaient où ils allaient, et ils espèraient que cette situation durerait. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Naruto lâcha dans un petit rire :

"- Tu devrait faire gaffe quand même.

- Hn ?

- C'est la quatrième fois que tu me dis que tu m'aime dans la même journée, je vais finir par m'y habituer !

- Hn. Compte pas là-dessus.

- On parie que j'arriverais à te le faire dire demain ?

- Rêve pas.

- On verra, on verra..."

Après un dernier baiser, le blond rentra chez lui. Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire de même, quand il fut dérangé...

"- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Les Quatres du Son. Notre maître, Orochimaru, aimerait te voir...

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà voilà, mon deuxième chapitre de poster !!

Encore une fois, je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à le recopier... J'essayerais de faire plus vite pour le troisième (et dernier peut-être) chapitre.

Oh, une dernière chose ... Xillyminerova (l'auteur du magnifique chapitre précédant (sentez l'ironie)) vient de faire un autre chapitre de sa fic (ou plutôt de ma fic... enfin vous comprenez quoi). Je vous demande votre avis : je continue à la publier ici (qu'il y ait un peu d'humour de temps en temps) ou je le force à se faire sa propre fic perso ?

Selon vos réponses, il y aura peut-être un autre chapitre rapidement, ou une nouvelle fic ! C'est vous qui décidez (après tout, le lecteur est roi ici).

A la prochaine !!

Sasunarufann.


	5. Chap 3:Ne me laisse pas

...J'ai aucune excuse. Une absence de 5 mois, c'est carrément trop... je m'excuse à plat ventre devant vous de cette longue attente, et j'espère au moins que le résultat final vous satisfera. J'ai bien pensé a couper ce chapitre, mais je voyais pas où, donc je vous donne tout en bloc. Bien, maintenant l'obligation rasoir mais essentielle :

**Disclaimer** : ils appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, pas de grandes surprises donc ...

**Bavardage de l'auteur lourd mais important** : Je DETESTE les death-fic, donc pas d'affolement : même si ça y ressemble beaucoup, s'en est pas une !! Ca finit bien !! Enfin bien, tout dépend du point de vue, mais bon ... Alors, autre point capital : je suis désolé pour tous ceux (ou celles) qui adore le combat final entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais je l'ai carrément reécrit à ma manière. ca change pas beaucoup, c'est juste les dialogues et certaines scènes que j'ai changé pour que ça colle à mon scénario. C'est carrément OOC aussi, mais j'espère que le résultat final vous plaira. Oh dernière chose : faîtes comme si vous ne voyez pas les fautes d'orthographes, svp.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chap 3 :Ne me laisse pas**

Sasuke dévisagea les 4 individus lui faisant face : un tas de graisse, un type à 8 bras, un autre avec des goûts suspect (du rouge à lèvre _vert _?) et une fille avec un bonnet ringard. Son analyse fut vite faite : 4 imbéciles, qui osaient venir lui parler de ce sale serpent. Son pronostic fut vite fait lui aussi : il allait les battre, leur faire comprendre qu'Orochimaru pouvait aller se faire voir, et après il irait voir Kakashi pour lui raconter tout ça. Simple comme bonjour. C'est ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est ce qu'il aurait du se passer. Alors que faisait-il, à plat ventre, nez dans la poussière, vaincu ? Et pourquoi les 4 imbéciles le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin ?

"- Et si on le laissait pourrir là ? Il n'est pas assez puissant pour intéresser Orochimaru.

- On n'a pas le choix Sakon, Orochimaru le veut comme réceptacle.

- Toi et tes huit bras, j'vous ai pas sonné !!

- Ose répéter ça, avec ton maquillage de fille !

- Hey bande de couillons, on n'est pas la pour ça, alors vous la fermez et vous embarquez ce connard !

- Tayuya, une fille ne doit pas...

- Ta gueule, gros cul !

- Cause meilleur à Jiburo, petite !

- J'vais te casser la gueule dès qu'on sera rentrés, trou du cul ! "

Et là, une pensée foudroya Sasuke : _comment il avait pu se faire avoir par des ahuris pareils ???_ Incrédule, il regardait les 4 ninjas s'engueuler en se demandant s'il était vraiment tomber si bas. La réponse lui fut donnée rapidement :

"- Bon alors on fait quoi ?

- On le laisse ici. Orochimaru se trouvera bien un receptacle plus puissant que cette merde.

- C'est vrai, notre maître mérite bien mieux que _ça_. "

Se tournant vers Sasuke toujours à terre, Sakon ajouta :

"- Oublie ce que tu as vu cette nuit, et médite sur ton impuissance. Notre maître n'aime pas les _déchets_. "

Ce fut la phrase de trop. _Déchet_ ? Il avait oser le traiter de _déchet ? _

"- Attendez ! "

Les 4 du son se stoppèrent, sans se retourner.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Tu nous intéresse pas._ Les faibles _ne nous intéressent pas."

Tentant de contenir sa fureur, Sasuke reprit :

"- Si je vous suit, j'obtiendrais de la puissance ?"

Enfin. Sasuke ne vit jamais le sourire de victoire qui orna les lèvres des Ninjas du Son. Une fois de plus ce fut Sakon qui répondit :

"- Oui, si tu accepte de rejoindre Orochimaru, tu obtiendras plus de puissance que tu n'en as jamais rêvé. "

Sasuke se figea, sous le choc. S'il les suivait, il deviendrait fort ? Il aurait de la puissance ? Assez pour battre son frère... C'était trop tentant. Oubliant Naruto et ses paroles, il répondit :

"- Très bien. Je vous suis."

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakon :

"- Parfait. Retrouve-nous à la porte du village, avec tes affaires. Ne traîne pas.

- Hn. "

*********************************************************

Naruto, sur le chemin du retour, avait croisé Sakura. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué pour la marque maudite, et depuis il était inquiet. Non, il flippait carrément, se demandant si son entretien avec Sasuke suffirait à le retenir au village. Un très mauvais pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. Il eut envie de voir Sasuke, là maintenant tout de suite, pour qu'il lui répète qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul, qu'il l'aimait... D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers l'habitat du noiraud, après avoir remercie la rosée.

***********************************************************

Sasuke avait presque finit. Tout le strict nécessaire qui composait sa chambre avec fini dans son sac. A présent il fixait la photo de l'équipe 7. Leur photo. La seule qu'il avait accepté de faire avec les 3 autres. Il n'aimait pas les photos, elles rappelaient trop de choses, et parmi ces choses, les liens. Leur photo l'illustrait parfaitement :

Kakashi mantenait ses deux élèves pour qu'ils ne partes pas : ils n'étaient pas du genre à rester ensemble.

Sakura souriait naïvement au centre de la photo : elle ne savait encore rien du monde des ninjas et de la cruauté de la vie.

Naruto qui fixait Sasuke d'un regard énervé : le brun lui tapait sur le système !

Et enfin Sasuke qui regardait le photographe et aussi l'extérieur : il avait envie de partir.

Dès le début cette photo révélait ce que serait l'avenir de cette équipe : Sakura, naïve, ne verrait rien des changements qui s'accompliraient, ou si peu; Kakashi tenterait de faire en sorte que les 2 garçons restent à Konoha, dans son équipe; Naruto ne supporterait pas le brun et en ferait son rival, mais aussi son ami, car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre; et Sasuke... Sasuke quitterait l'équipe, une équipe dans laquelle dés le début il savait qu'il n'aurait pas sa place. Oui, cette photo montrait déjà tout, révélait tout, mais parce qu'aucunes des personnes de cette photo ne s'était donné la peine de voir dans celle-ci au-delà qu'un bout de papier, l'avenir s'était déroulé comme il avait été prédit. A une différence près : l'affection bien plus forte que prévu entre Naruto et Sasuke. Mais au final, cela importait peu, puisque le résultat serait le même. D'un geste décidé, Sasuke posa le cadre à plat sur le table, cachant la photo aux yeux du monde. Cachant ses _liens_ aux yeux du monde. Prenant son sac, il s'apprêtait à partir, une main tendu vers la poignée... quand celle-ci se tourna d'elle-même, ouvrant la porte et livrant aux yeux surpris de Sasuke un petit blond légèrement essoufflé et clairement inquiet. Inquiétude qui ne s'arrangea pas en voyant le sac sur le dos du noiraud et son absence de bandeau sur le front. Naruto trembla. Il avait compris, mais ce n'était pas possible, il lui avait promis... Sasuke le ramena sur terre d'une voix rude :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Fais pas ça ...

- ...

- Je t'en pris Sasuke, fais pas _ça_ ...

- Trop tard Naruto, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- Tu l'avais prise aussi cet après-midi !

- Je t'ai dit que je quitterais le village s'il le fallait ...

- Et tu avais dit que tu ne me quitterais pas...

- Je ... "

Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase, Naruto lui rentrant dedans pour le forcer à s'allonger par terre. Le maintenant de tout son poids dans cette position, il lui cria :

"- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? UN JOUR TU M'AIMES, UN JOUR TU M'AIMES PAS, UN MOMENT TU ME DIS QUE TU ME LAISSERAS JAMAIS SEUL, UN AUTRE TU PARS REJOINDRE LE SERPENT QUI AS TUE SANDAIME...

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais vers Orochimaru ?

- ...

- Cette Sakura... elle a jamais su tenir sa langue.

- ...Elle... ELLE A EU RAISON !!! SI ELLE ...

- La ferme. "

Naruto recula un instant, désorienté. Sasuke reprit :

"- C'est vrai, tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas seul.

- ...

- Ce fut la plus grande connerie de ma vie. "

Le blond sentit se sang se glacer. Non, il n'allait quand même pas...

"- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Naruto. Je te l'ai juste fais croire pour que tu baisses ta garde. Tu croyais vraiment que j'accepterais d'aimer un boulet comme toi ? Tu vaux rien."

Sasuke ne savait même pas _comment_ il arrivait à sortir de tels mensonges avec un air impassible alors que son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque mot. Passant sa main dans le dos de Naruto, il prit un kunai dans la poche de ce dernier, tout en continuant à débiter ses horribles mensonges :

"- C'est vrai, c'était cool, mais il est temps que le petit jeu s'arrête. J'en ai profité, tu en as profité, on s'est bien marrer, et maintenant..."

Le kunai s'éleva au-dessus du dos de Naruto, en face du coeur. La douleur devenait intolérable dans celui du brun. Les yeux de Naruto étaient devenus vide.

"- C'est fini. Adieu, Naruto."

Dans un bruit atroce, le kunai s'abattit d'un coup sec dans le dos du blond, transperçant ses côtes et son cœur. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent deux secondes avant de redevenir vitreux, et le corps du blond s'affala sur celui de Sasuke, lui aussi totalement _out_. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes, il ne se passa rien, Sasuke se contentant de regarder le plafond. Brusquement, il eut mal aux yeux, sans comprendre d'où la douleur venait, mais il s'en fichait. En fait il ne sentit presque pas cette douleur, éclipsée par une autre bien plus terrible: le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que cette déchirure, cet atroce sensation que son cœur s'émiettait, se disloquait, se _déchirait _, en un millier de morceau. Il devint vide. Totalement vide. Sasuke n'éprouvait plus rien, ni peur, ni colère, ni tristesse, plus rien. Juste encore un peu de haine, mais tellement petite, qu'il ne la remarquait même pas. Son corps prit le relais, le poussant à se lever, à prendre son sac et à partir. Pourquoi cette action plutôt qu'une autre ? Eh bien, à cause d'une logique terrible mais implacable : Naruto mort, plus rien ne le retenait à Konoha. Rien. Totalement étranger à ce qui l'entourait, il remarqua néanmoins en passant devant un miroir que son sharingan avait évolué, devenant une étoile rouge et noire, promesse de mort. Il nota à peine cette information dans un coin de sa tête et reprit son chemin. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il tomba sur ... Sakura.

"- Sasuke-kun, où vas-tu ? Pourquoi ce sac ? Où est Naruto ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il irait te voir..."

C'était donc ça. Sakura lui avait expliqué la situation, et il était venu le chercher. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit... Une haine sans nom bouillonna dans les veines de Sasuke. Si elle n'avait rien dit, Naruto ne se serait pas inquiété, il ne serait pas venu, il n'aurait pas entendu tout ses mensonges, il ne serait pas mort... Regardant brutalement Sakura dans les yeux, Sasuke activa son Mangekyu Sharingan, la plongeant dans un cauchemar horrible où tout ses amis, tous ses proches, trouvaient la mort d'une manière brutale et sanguinaire. La pauvre jeune fille poussa un hurlement étouffé par la nuit, et s'affala sur le sol. Sasuke eut tout de même la décence de la mettre sur un banc proche, avant de reprendre sa route. Il se posa devant les 4 ninjas du son, déclarant simplement, sans un seul regard en arrière :

" Partons."

*************************************************************

_"- C'est fini. Adieu, Naruto." _

_Dans un bruit atroce, le kunai s'abattit d'un coup sec dans le dos du blond, transperçant ses côtes et son cœur. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent deux secondes avant de redevenir vitreux, et le corps du blond s'affala sur celui de Sasuke._

Naruto avait buggé depuis longtemps, aussi remarqua-t-il à peine cette pointe qui le traversa. Une seule pensée traversait son esprit avant que le kunai se s'abatte :

_Il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas il ne m'aime pas..._

Quand le kunai s'enfonça dans son cœur, Naruto pensa :

_Il s'est joué de moi il s'est joué de moi il s'est joué de moi il s'est joué de moi il s'est joué de moi il s'est joué de moi ..._

Naruto n'avait pas l'esprit assez alerte pour remarquer que son cœur battait toujours alors qu'il aurait du s'arrêter. Quand Sasuke sortit, abandonnant le corps de Naruto, l'esprit de celui-ci n'analysa qu'une chose :

_Il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi il m'a trahi ..._

Kyubi fit son œuvre, guérissant juste à temps la blessure mortelle, et laissa son hôte involontaire se reposer, mais avant il lui glissa deux mots qui se gravèrent dans le cerveau du blond :

_Hais-le..._

Naruto n'avait pas assez de force pour repousser le renard, et surtout il n'en avait aucune envie. C'est pour cela que jusqu'au matin Naruto n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête :

_Je te hais Sasuke_ _je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais JE TE HAIIIIIIIS !_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

********************************************************************

Sakura émergea lentement sur son banc, encore terrorisée par ce cauchemar dont elle avait été victime. Tremblante, elle tenta de se remettre debout, mais elle retomba sur le banc, les images de l'illusion encore bien trop présentes dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Sasuke lui avait fait subir ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle été trop indiscrète ? Trop collante ? Trop ... La jeune fille ne voyait vraiment pas. Pourtant il y avait du y avoir quelque chose ! Sasuke avait beau être d'un caractère assez dur, il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça sans raison !! Un nom vint à l'esprit de Sakura : Naruto. Mais oui ! Le blond avait beau être idiot, il saurait peut-être lui !! Cette fois d'un geste décidé, Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto, sans savoir qu'à la porte du village, 5 jeunes ninjas s'apprêtaient à aller chercher Sasuke : Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji et Rock Lee, désormais guéri. Les ninjas, après avoir établi un plan, s'élancèrent. Le temps leur était compté.

***********************************************************************

Naruto se redressa. Tout son esprit n'était que haine, que vengeance. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Sasuke deux fois, et deux fois le ténébreux l'avait brisé. La première fois, il s'était laissé convaincre, il lui avait pardonné. Cette fois, c'était trop. Sasuke avait crée de la haine, et il allait la recevoir en pleine tête. Naruto ne se sentirait bien qu'après avoir tué l'objet de son mépris, de sa vengeance. Où que soit Sasuke, où qu'il soit parti, Naruto allait le traquer, le faire souffrir... et le tuer. Il ne réalisa même pas que son corps s'était chargé en chakra rouge, lui donnant des griffes, des crocs, et des yeux rouges en fentes. Un rire démoniaque résonna dans ses oreilles, et Naruto eut un sourire empli de cruauté. Sortant de chez Sasuke, il se dirigea à pleine vitesse à la porte de Konoha. Sauf qu'en chemin, il fut arrêté par une forme rose qui l'interpella :

"- Narutoooo !! Viens voir !!"

Hmpf, et le s'il-te-plaît, c'est pour les chiens ? Naruto décida néanmoins d'aller voir ce que sa coéquipière lui voulait.

"- Naruto, Sasuke-kun est parti !!"

Mais c'est très intéressant ça ! _Sauf que je le sais déjà !!!_ Naruto se retenait de lui hurler dessus, tout ce que faisait la rosée, c'était le retarder ! Un instant le blond se demanda pourquoi il était aussi agressif avec elle, avant de se rappeler que le chakra de Kyubi était actuellement mélangé au sien, ceci expliquant cela. Il retourna son attention à Sakura, qui continuait a parler sans se soucier que Naruto écoute ou non :

"- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que _j'ai _fait de mal ? Je croyais que Kakashi était allé lui parler !! Alors pourquoi ? C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas été assez présente pour lui ! Oui c'est ça, j'aurais du plus lui parler, lui poser des questions sur lui, sur son passé, sur ce qu'il aime, sur...

- LA FERME !!! "

Sakura se stoppa net, éberluée. Le chakra de pure haine qui émanait du blond l'effrayait. C'était vraiment Naruto ?

"- NON MAIS TU T'ENTENDS ? "J'AURAIS DU PLUS LUI PARLER" ! C'EST SUR QUE C'EST FACILE DE DIRE ÇA _APRÈS_ !! TU NE T'AI JAMAIS INTÉRESSÉ A SASUKE, UNIQUEMENT A SON PHYSIQUE !! T'ES COMME TOUTES CES FILLES, TU LUI TOURNE AUTOUR ALORS QUE TU NE LE CONNAIS MÊME PAS !! _MOI_ J'AI AIME SASUKE !_ MOI_ JE SAIS CE QUI LE FAIT SOUFFRIR, CE QUI LE FAIT SOURIRE, _MOI_ JE LE CONNAIS !! ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME DIRE QUE TU L'AIMES ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LUI !!!

- ...

- ET MAINTENANT DEGAGE !! "

Sakura avait définitivement sombré. Non seulement le blond n'avait sorti que des vérités qui faisait mal, mais le plus douloureux de tout c'est que Naruto avait aimé le brun et que ce devait être réciproque si vraiment Sasuke lui avait livré ses secrets et son passé. Une minute ..._avait_ aimé ?

"- Pour... Pourquoi "ai aimé" ? Tu ne l'aime plus ? Il... il t'a laissé tombé ?"

Sakura ne sut jamais à quel point sa vie fut en danger à cet instant. Un mot de plus et Naruto, tout gentil et compréhensif qu'il soit, l'aurait égorgé sans hésitation. Se contenant avec difficulté, il fit l'effort de répéter simplement, d'une voix sourde :

"- Dégage.

- Mais...

- Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois."

A ce moment Naruto releva la tête, et la fureur qui animait son regard fit reculer Sakura, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte rapidement. Elle avait peur. Elle était même terrorisée. En l'espace d'une nuit, ses deux coéquipiers avaient changés, et pas en bien. D'abord Sasuke lui faisait vivre un cauchemard, puis maintenant Naruto qui la menaçait... Mais que ce passait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi Kakashi sensei ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi tout son univers s'écroulait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire ? Tellement de pourquoi... Trop de pourquoi. Sakura s'écroula à terre, abattu, tandis que Naruto, après un regard méprisant, repris sa route, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu.

_Attend un peu Sasuke, bientôt, oui bientôt je te ferais connaître l'enfer..._

*****************************************************************************

Sasuke venait d'être enfermé dans l'espèce de caisson, après avoir avalé la pilule sensée le tuer puis le faire revenir plus puissant. Ses 4 gardiens se reposaient un peu au pied d'un arbre, quand ils furent attaqué par les apprentis ninjas de Konoha. Décidant de se séparer, au fur et à mesure les 4 ninjas durent prendre chacun un adversaire : Choji se prit Jiburo, Neji l'homme-araignée, Kiba le type à 2 tête et Shikamaru Tayuya. Rock Lee allait s'emparer du caisson quand un grand type au cheveux blanc le prit avec lui. Le poursuivant, Lee tomba dans une clairière où son adversaire lui fit face.

"- Bien, maintenant que tu t'es enfin arrêté, tu pourrais peut-être te présenté ?

- Je m'appelle Kimiraro. J'emmène Sasuke avec moi. Retourne d'où tu viens.

- Désolé, mais ça va pas être possible, Sakura-chan m'attend _avec_ Sasuke. Rend-le moi gentiment ..."

Lee se fit en position de combat, une jambe vers l'arrière, et la main tendu vers l'avant.

"- ...Ou bats-toi !! "

A peine avait-il crié ceci que Lee s'élança vers Kimimaro, qui soupira :

"- C'est inutile. Tu mourras inutilement.

- La ferme ! Je ramènerais Sasuke coûte que coûte !

- A-t-il envie de vous suivre, toi et tes amis ?"

Lee se stoppa à quelques mètres de son adversaire. La question le gênait, parce qu'il connaissait la réponse : non. Mais s'il l'admettait à voix haute, cela voudrait dire que tous ses amis s'étaient battus pour rien. Et ça c'était même pas envisageable.

"- Même si Sasuke estime qu'il sera mieux ailleurs, il fait fausse route ! Et en tant qu'amis ...

Lee reprit son offensive.

"- ...C'est à nous de lui montrer son erreur et de le ramener dans le droit chemin !!

- Humpf, ridicule. "

Au moment où Lee allait lui mettre un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, il fut bloqué par... des os ?

"- Je peux user de mes os à volonté. Tu ne pourras pas me toucher. Ce combat est déjà finit... hn ?"

Derrière lui, le caisson se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment, avant de finalement s'ouvrir, pour en laisser sortir beaucoup de fumée, et au milieu, une forme étrange, qui se révéla être Sasuke. Celui-ci regarda deux seconde ses mains, mais n'eut aucune réaction. Se redressant, et faisant fi des appels de Lee, Sasuke s'élança dans le bois proche.

"- Sasuke !! Où vas-tu ? Sakura-chan t'attend !!

- Ah mon avis, il s'en moque.

- Tu...

- Finissons-en. "

Kimiraro s'élança vers Rock Lee.

******************************************************************************

Naruto usait de tout son chakra pour aller le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la frontière. Pas pour Konoha, ça il s'en foutait royalement. Non, c'était juste que tant que Sasuke resterait dans le pays du Feu, il pourrait le tabasser comme bon lui semblerait, ce serait compter dans leur mission. Tandis que s'il poursuivait Sasuke dans le pays du Son, Naruto serait lui aussi considéré comme déserteur et _ça_, ça allait lui poser des problèmes, en plus d'une myriade de Jounins au fesses. Non, fallait vraiment mieux qu'il rattrape Sasuke avant. Il passa devant Choji et Neji sans s'arrêter, notant juste qu'il se rapprochait. Il passa en coupe vent devant Shikamaru sans l'aider, puis il arriva dans la clairière. Son regard, ignorant le combat entre Lee et Kimimaro, se posa sur le caisson. Grâce à l'odorat de Kyubi, il put identifier que son dernier locataire avait été sa cible, et que l'odeur était encore fraîche. Avec un sourire de victoire, Naruto allait s'élancer dans la forêt, quand il fut stoppé par Kimimaro.

"- Retourne d'où tu viens toi aussi, je ne te laisserais pas ...

- Hors de mon chemin."

L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix froide, implacable. Kimimaro sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. C'était impossible ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui...

"- Tout de suite."

Le grand ninja sentit la cruauté dans la voix, et la certitude d'être obéit. En bon être humain, il fit ce que font les faibles devant les forts : il obéit et s'écarta. Naruto reprit son chemin sous les yeux éberlués de Lee, qui ne comprenait pus rien.

*******************************************************************************

Sasuke était arrivé à la cascade, sur la tête de son ancêtre. Rien n'avait changé. En fait si, il sentait le sceau maudit tenter de lui insuffler de la haine, mais sans résultat. Sasuke était vide. Durant tout le trajet dans ce caisson, non depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, le brun n'avait qu'une seule pensée, qu'une seule image en tête._ Naruto est mort. Je l'ai tué. Il m'aimait et je l'ai trahi._ Inlassablement l'image de Naruto, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui, lui revenait en tête. Mais surtout, c'était le sentiment qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux qui le hantait : la trahison. Naruto s'était senti trahi, et que ce fut le dernier sentiment qu'il avait eu à son égard, même si c'était mérité, ça lui faisait mal. Il avait espéré... il n'en savait rien en fait, mais il était sur qu'il n'aurait pas vu sa fuite de Konoha comme ça, tuant la seule personne qu'il aimait. Au moins son but avait été atteint : il était seul. Définitivement seul. Plus aucun lien ne le retenait. Aucun. Il était vide. Il commençait à avancer, quand...

"-Sasuke !!"

Mais c'était de mieux en mieux !! En plus de voir constamment la tête de Naruto, voilà qu'il l'entendait !! Ce serait quoi la prochaine étape ? Il aurait l'impression qu'il le toucherait ? Avec un soupir résigné, Sasuke reprit sa marche, mais ...

"- Depuis quand tu m'ignores, enfoiré !!"

Ok, dès qu'il arriverait chez Orochimaru, il demanderait à Kabuto de vérifier son état mental, parce que la ça allait pas bien ...

"-Regarde-moi quand j'te parle, connard !"

Même, pas bien _du tout_ ...

"-Espèce de lâche, tu vas te retourner, ou va falloir que je vienne t'aider ?"

Bon, ras-le-bol, il allait se retourner et mettre un terme à ces hallucinations auditives, même si c'était ridicule, au moins il serait tranquille ! D'un geste agacé, Sasuke effectua un demi-tour pour faire face à l'autre statue et tomba sur ... Non c'était impossible...

"- Ah ben quand même, t'as mis le temps, mais tu t'es retourné !!"

Mais bordel ça allait s'arrêter quand ? En plus de l'entendre, il le voyait, vivant !!

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? T'espérais quoi ? Que t'allais t'en tirer aussi facilement ? Tu rêv...

- MAIS LA FERME !!

- Qu...

-TU TROUVES QUE JE SOUFFRE PAS DÉJÀ ASSEZ COMME ÇA, POURQUOI FAUT QUE TU M'ENVOIES CES HALLUCINATIONS ?? C'EST QUOI LE BUT ? ME RENDRE FOU ? J'TE RASSURE, C'EST DÉJÀ LE CAS !! MAINTENANT QUE TU SOIS UN FANTÔME OU UNE HALLUCINATION, DISPARAIS !! FOUS MOI LA PAIX !! J'AI DÉJÀ ASSEZ DE REMORDS SANS QUE T'EN RAJOUTE UNE COUCHE !! "

Oui, il avait hurlé sur une hallucination, oui c'était stupide, mais au point où il en était, franchement c'était pas important. Ceci dit, il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il sentit brutalement un choc dans son dos. La cause de ce choc le poussa à se retourner pour se retrouver face à deux yeux rouges complètement furieux.

"- Alors comme ça t'as des remords... C'est peut-être un peu tard pour les remords non ? Tu crois pas Sa-su-ke ?"

Le concerné ne répondit rien. Les yeux exorbités, le corps tremblant, la respiration hachée, il ne comprenait pas. Naruto était mort, il était censé être mort...

"- Com...comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi...POURQUOI T'ES EN VIE ?? JE T'AI TUE !! J'AI PAS RÊVÉ, JE T'AI ENFONCE CE KUNAI DANS LE CORPS !! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ??

- Hé hé...

- ...

-Hé hé hé HA HA HA HA "

Sasuke regardait le blond, abasourdi. Naruto riait, d'un rire de dément. D'un rire qui ne lui allait pas. Puis brusquement il cessa de rire, agrippa le col du noiraud et rapprocha leur deux visages. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Naruto sursurra doucement:

" C'est vrai, tu m'as tué, je te rassure, t'as pas rêvé. Seulement, tu vois... Je suis un peu _spécial_...

- Spé...spécial ?

- Tu as entendu parler du démon-renard à 9 queues Kyubi ? Il a détruit le village il y a _13 ans_...

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ..."

Naruto l'interrompit en se penchant vers son oreille et lui murmura :

"- Il est enfermé en moi. Le Kyubi est scellé dans mon corps. Et si tu crois qu'il est du genre à mourir aussi facilement, tu te trompes."

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Pas de cris, pas de stupeur, rien. Intrigué, Naruto se redressa et tomba sur un regard vide.

"- T'as le Kyubi dans le corps. C'est cool. Maintenant bouge.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Bouge.

- Non mais oh connard, tu crois quoi ?

- Que tu vas bouger pour que je puisse me barrer.

- Et t'espère vraiment que je vais le faire ?

- ...

- Écoute, connard, t'as essayé de me tuer, tu m'as trahi, tu t'es joué de moi, et pire que tout tu m'as fait croire que je comptais pour toi. Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça, tu te trompes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Te tuer."

C'était simple, clair, net. Ça tomba d'un coup, tranchant. Pourtant, aucun des deux garçon ne réagit. Naruto énonçait une vérité, et Sasuke écoutait. Un petit silence se plaça, que le brun rompit :

"- C'est tout ? Me tuer ?

- Non. Je compte te faire souffrir aussi.

- Oh. T'as du courage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto...au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne ressent plus rien.

- ... Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent deux secondes.

- Quand je t'ai tué, j'ai annihilé tous les sentiments que j'aurais pu avoir à ton égard...d'ailleurs tous mes sentiments tout court. Le fait que tu sois vivant n'y change rien. Alors maintenant dégage.

- Pas question."

Naruto semblait avoir repris de l'assurance, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce que le blond pouvait être chiant...

"- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, enfoiré. Tu ne ressent rien ? Tant mieux, je pourrais te faire souffrir plus longtemps.

- ... T'es lourd.

- Hu ?

- Dans tous les sens du terme. "

Sasuke agrippa brusquement le col de Naruto et le redressa en l'air, le forçant à le lâcher. Lui jetant un regard méprisant, il ajouta, d'une voix sarcastique :

"- Tu comptes me faire souffrir hein ? Et longtemps en plus. Imbécile. Je n'ai plus rien. Et quand on a rien...

Sasuke lâcha le blond, ...et lui enfonça violemment son poing dans le ventre, lui faisant cracher du sang tout en l'envoyant dans l'eau entre les deux statues.

- ... on a plus rien à perdre, ou à protéger. Et dans ce cas, on ne sent même plus la souffrance. "

Se retournant vers le pays du Son, Sasuke partit. Ou en tous cas, il comptait le faire, quand il sentit une explosion de chakra dans son dos. Se doutant bien de l'origine de cette explosion, il ne se retourna même pas. Puis il y eut un hurlement, provenant d'en bas :

" - ALORS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT , TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME ?! "

Sasuke se stoppa. Net. Bien sûr que si il l'aimait, depuis le début, et peut-être même déjà avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas... il ne devait pas mêler Naruto à sa vengeance, à sa haine. Merde, ses sentiments revenaient... c'était pas bon. Depuis que Naruto était là en fait, il recommençait à ressentir les sentiments qu'il avait perdu. Il devait stopper ça. Par bonheur, une infime partie de ses sentiments seulement était revenu, la plus grosse partie de son âme continuait à ne ressentir que le néant. Puisant dans cette absence de sentiments, dans ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait tué Naruto, il déclara simplement d'une voix glaciale :

"Non. Tu n'étais qu'un jeu, qu'un passe-temps en attendant le jour où je pourrais quitter ce village de faibles. Et de toute façons...

Le noiraud inspira. Fort.

- ... Qui pourrait aimer un monstre ? "

A présent il devait partir, ça devenait urgent. Après cette terrible phrase, il sentait que le vide dans son cœur avait encore grossit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer :

" - Un...monstre ?

Non, non, pas cette voix-la... pas cette voix désespérée, cette voix qui semblait souffrir de tous les maux...

- Je ne suis plus qu'un ... qu'un monstre, à tes yeux ? "

_Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'as jamais été... _

- ... Je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Quand tu m'embrassais... ce n'était qu'un _jeu _?

_NON ! J'ai toujours été sincère..._

- Pourquoi Sasuke ?? Pour ... POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU ME FAIS ENDURER _ÇA_ ?

_Je veux que tu reste loin de tout ça, de toute cette haine, de tout ce sang..._

- JE NE SUIS _RIEN_ POUR TOI ??

_Au contraire, tu es toute ma vie..._

- Quand tu m'as tué...

_J'ai plus souffert à ce moment précis que dans toute ma vie..._

- ...Tu... TU Y AS PRIS DU PLAISIR, HEIN ???

- NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! J'AURAIS ENCORE PRÉFÉRÉ ENFONCER CE KUNAI DANS _MON_ CŒUR PLUTÔT QUE DANS LE TIEN !! "

Il y eut un grand silence d'un coup. Naruto, toujours entre les deux statues, fixait la silhouette du noiraud avec des yeux ronds. Il commençait à sentir une franche fureur l'envahir, au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Sasuke se gravait dans son esprit. Bordel, mais il voulait quoi l'héritier Uchiha à la fin ? Ses changements de décision, d'un extrême à l'autre, avaient mis les nerfs de Naruto à vif. C'était quand même pas si compliquer que ça de faire un choix et de s'y tenir !! Soit Sasuke le tuait, et il assumait, soit il le tuait pas !! Enfin, dans le cas du blond, la donne était un peu faussé, vu qu'il était censé être mort... Mais bref, ce genre de choix, on les assumes jusqu'au bout !! Décidé à lui dire sa façon de penser, Naruto se précipita vers la statue de Madara.

Sasuke se sentit mal. Il n'aurait pas du crier ça. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée que le blond aux yeux azur pense qu'il avait pris du plaisir à le tuer, alors qu'il avait souffert énormément. Il comprit très vite que c'était foutu, ses sentiments étaient revenus et rien ne pourrait les faire disparaître maintenant. Avec un soupir résigné, le noiraud se reprit : le plus important maintenant, c'était d'éloigner Naruto, de l'empêcher de le suivre dans cette folie. D'un bond puissant, il sauta à la rencontre du garçon renard.

Le choc fut rude. Sasuke ayant décider de continuer sa comédie, il lança des piques de langage à Naruto tout en le piétinant dans les air, avant de l'écraser au sol. Le blond ne se laissa pas abattre, et il se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Commença alors un combat d'une rare violence, où le but était de faire le plus de mal à l'adversaire. Kunai et technique volaient de partout. Tombés en bas de la cascade, ils ne s'accordèrent aucun répit. Jusqu'au moment où Naruto décida d'en finir. Libérant la puissance de Kyubi, son chakra se mit à augmenter dangereusement. Sasuke avait beau être prévenu, quand il perçut distinctement l'image du démon-renard, il fut pétrifié. Le blond avait l'air déterminé... et il l'était en effet. Sasuke ne vit rien des enchaînements qui suivirent, la différence de vitesse et de vision était bien trop importante. Au final il se fit plaquer sur la falaise par un blond toujours aussi furieux, qui lâcha sa haine :

" - Alors connard, tu ressent ta souffrance ? Tu ressent ma haine ? Dis-toi bien que c'est pas fini, je veux que tu souffres autant que moi j'ai souffert quand tu m'as trahi !!

- ...

- Je veux que comprenne ma douleur, même si je dois te briser les bras et les jambes pour ça !!

- ...

- Comme ça, peut-être que tu t'approcheras un peu de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que mon lien le plus important m'avait été arraché !!

- ... La... Ferme...

- ...

- Tu crois que je ne connais pas se sentiment ? Que je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on est trahi par l'être qu'on aimait le plus ? Quand tous les liens précieux que nous avons nous sont brutalement arrachés ? Je sais tout de cette douleur, contrairement à toi !!!

Tu as toujours été seul, alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre !! Tu te prend des airs supérieurs, parce que tu croit que tu es le seul à avoir subit ça !! JE L'AI SUBIT BIEN AVANT TOI, CETTE SOUFFRANCE, CETTE TRAHISON !! C'est à cause de mes liens que j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! Toi qui n'as toujours connu que la solitude, tu ne pourrais même pas envisager ce que j'ai du endurer tout ce temps !! ET EN PLUS TU LE SAIS !! TU SAIS CE QU'ITACHI M'AS FAIT !! TU SAIS POURQUOI JE DOIS ME VENGER !! TU VEUX QUE JE SOUFFRE, MAIS TU REFUSE QUE J'AFFLIGE LA MÊME CHOSE A MON FRÈRE !!! "

Ayant libéré ses sentiments, Sasuke agrippa violemment le blond et le fit basculer, les entraînant tous deux sur l'eau, où ils se rattrapèrent sur des rondins. Sasuke fixait le blond, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il avait tout balancer, et maintenant il voulait voir la réponse de Naruto. Qui ne tarda pas :

" - ...C'est... c'est différent... Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai toujours été seul, alors justement, tu ne crois pas que ce fut encore pire ?

- ...

- Toi tu avais ta famille autour de toi, des -rares, je l'admet- amis, et bien sûr ton grand frère. Alors même quand tu as tout perdu, ton frère t'as laissé un objectif : la vengeance ! Et il t'as laissé dans ce village, sachant très bien que tu pourrais y devenir fort !

- ...

- Mais moi, qu'est-ce que tu me laisse ? Hein ? Des souvenirs ? C'est tout ? Tu est ... Tu as toujours été une personne très importante pour moi, voir la plus importante. Sans toi, mon rêve, ma vie, n'ont plus de sens... J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de ta force, de ton amitié, de ... de ...

- Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi vas-tu si loin pour moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime. "

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout ça, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Naruto l'aimait toujours ? Il eut une brusque envie de tout arrêter, de laisser tomber son frère, de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de rentrer à Konoha avec lui ... Mais c'était impossible. Jamais Konoha ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison, et jamais il ne pourrait oublier son frère. Il devait trancher ses liens avec le blond, il devait le convaincre de l'oublier ... même si ça pour cela il devait employer la manière forte. Il enclencha son Mangekyu Sharinghan. Cette fois le blond devrait se faire une raison.

***********************************************************************

A des kilomètres de la, Hatake Kakashi fut mis au courant de la situation, par son élève toujours choquée, et par l'hokage Tsunade. Il décida sans attendre de se lancer à la poursuite des deux garçons, tout en s'engueulant mentalement de n'avoir rien vu. Invoquant ses chiens ninjas, l'homme au Sharingan s'élança dès qu'il eut une piste. Cette fois il règlerais le problème.

************************************************************************

Fixant son reflet dans l'eau calme, Sasuke regarda son Sharingan. Si seulement son reflet pouvait lui envoyer une illusion, si seulement il pouvait enclencher son pouvoir hypnotique pour se plonger dans un profond sommeil et tout oublier... Mais les rêves devaient cesser. A présent tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que le blond abandonne et rentre au village, de préférence en bon état. Inspirant un bon coup, le brun releva la tête.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant les pupilles : elles n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, et son instinct lui disait que ces deux étoiles allaient le faire souffrir. Mais il était décidé à ce que le brun ne parte pas, et soutint le regard rouge et noir. Mal lui en prit. L'illusion dans laquelle le plongea Sasuke fut horrible : tous le fuyait, le regardait avec haine, lui donnait des coups...

" - Sasuke, arrêtes ça !! "

Tous ses amis lui tournaient le dos, lui lançait des piques violentes, l'abandonnait avec dédain...

" - SASUKE, ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !!"

Le village était en flammes, ils étaient tous mort, et lui ... il avait leur sang sur les mains, ses mains pourvu de griffes...

" - ARRETE !!!"

Finalement le visage de Sasuke apparut : "tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu les as tous tué, tu mériterait de mourir !!! "

" - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!"

Le chakra de Kyubi fut si puissant que l'onde de choc repoussa Sasuke jusqu'a la falaise et détruisit leur rondin. Naruto laissa totalement faire le démon-renard, qui le recouvrit de chakra, comme une seconde peau. Le brun eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa colision avec le mur qu'une main de chakra lui fonça dessus, le plaquant à terre tandis que Naruto, se laissant emporter, lui retomba également dessus. Il s'apprêta à le frapper, quand Sasuke développa sa marque et lui envoya un petit chidori dans les côtes, forçant Naruto à esquiver et à reculer. Ce qui permit au brun de bouger et de s'éloigner. Pas assez cependant pour éviter la nouvelle main qui lui fonça dessus. Devant ce problème, Sasuke n'eut plus le choix : il fallait employer sa dernière carte. Laissant le sceau l'envahir totalement, il espera juste qu'il saurait le contrôler.

La main de chakra fut bloqué par une autre main, grande et grise. Intrigué, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que la main le repoussa violemment, le faisant d'écraser au pieds de la statue du Shodaime. En face, aux pieds de Madara Uchiwa, Sasuke déploya sa deuxième main, qui se plaça sagement dans son dos. Se redressant, les deux garçons se fixèrent.

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment humains, ni l'un ni l'autre, et pourtant ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans le regard de l'autre était un sentiment totalement humain : le désespoir. Naruto désespérait de ramener Sasuke à la raison, et le brun désespérait de devoir en arriver là pour stopper le blond. Tout les deux sentaient leurs coeur se serrer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sasuke déclara alors, d'une voix aussi froide que possible :

" - Il est temps d'en finir, Naruto.

- Attend Sasuke, ça peut pas finir comme ça...

- Trop tard Naruto.

- MAIS ... MAIS ON POURRAIT RENTRER ENSEMBLE !!!

- N'y compte pas. Jamais Konoha ne m'acceptera de nouveau.

- ET ALORS ? MOI JE SERAIS LA, ON S'EN FOUT DES AUTRES !!!

- TU SERAIS PRET A TE METTRE TOUT LE VILLAGE A DOS JUSTE POUR MOI ??

- OUI !!!

- CRETIN !!!

- CRETIN QUI AS BESOIN DE TOI !!!

- TU REFUSE DE COMPRENDRE OU QUOI ??? TU DOIS RENTRER, SEUL !!!

- MAIS POURQUOI ??

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !!!

- Ce... C'EST FAUX !!! SI VRAIMENT TU M'AIMAIS TU RENTRERAIS AVEC MOI !!!

- VOIS LES CHOSES EN FACE !! MA VIE SERA REMPLIE DE SANG ET DE HAINE !!!

- ET ALORS ??

- ET ALORS, JE VEUX T'EN PROTEGER !!! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE SUIS PARTI, POUR CA QUE JE VEUX QUE TU ME DETESTE, PARCE QUE JE VEUX TE PROTEGER !!!! "

Et sans même laisser à Naruto la possibilité de répondre, Sasuke prépara son chidori. Naruto sentit une grande détresse l'envahir, mais il comprit que tout serait inutile. Il prépara alors lui aussi son rasengan. D'un même mouvement ils se jetèrent en avant. Cet assaut serait le dernier.

(Ayant déjà suffisament massacrer ce combat célèbre, je ne retouche pas à la scène finale. Imaginez que c'est la même que dans le manga, à une différence près : quand ils sont gamins, ils ne se tiennent pas les doigts, ils s'enlacent. Je trouve que c'est plus classe ;) mais vous faîtes comme vous voulez).

********************************************************

Kakashi était proche, il le sentait, même si la distance entre lui et ses élèves était encore assez élevée. Il ne pouvait accélérer, rentrant d'une mission, mais il se permit quand même de presser ses chiens. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, dans l'intéret de tous. Il le fallait.

********************************************************

Naruto s'éveilla, et tout ce que capta son regard fut une chevelure brune, assez douce. Mettant du temps à se resituer, il finit par comprendre que cette chevelure appartenait à son rival et que le poids qu'il sentait sur son corps était le sien. Naruto ne fit pas l'effort de comprendre, il tenta simplement de lever ses bras dans l'intention de serrer son amoureux contre lui. Sauf qu'il n'y parvient pas. Cette constation acheva de dissiper les dernière brûmes dans son esprit, et il tourna rapidement les yeux vers ses bras inertes. Rien, ils n'avaient rien. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les bouger ?

" - Tout ton corps est paralysé Naruto. C'est le prix à payer quand on se dépense trop. "

Cette voix, grave et chaude à son oreille ...

" - Sasuke ?

- Hn, qui d'autre ?

- Tu, tu es...

Naruto sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu es vivant. "

Cette simple constatation lui faisait un bien fou. Mais Sasuke brisa ses espoirs :

" - Oui je suis vivant, et je m'en vais. Adieu.

- Att ...ATTEND !! "

Au prix d'un ultime effort, Naruto réussit à lever les bras et à emprisonner Sasuke dedans. Bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher, il demanda :

" - Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Je t'en prie Sasuke, pars pas...

- Il le faut. Je pars, tu restes et tu attends les renfort de Konoha.

- Non, je refuse que tout soit aussi simple !

- Pourquoi tu veux tout compliquer ??

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je rentre à Konoha sans toi. D'ailleurs il est hors de question que tu ailles quelque part sans moi, tout court. Tu restes avec moi !!

- Naru ...

- C'est comme ça et pas autrement !!! "

Et pour renforcer encore l'idée, Naruto ressera son emprise sur le noiraud, qui contient un soupir. Ce que le blond pouvait être chiant, par moment... Lui non plus ne voulait pas le quitter, mais il lui était totalement impossible de retourner à Konoha. Mais alors ...

" - Viens avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Viens avec moi. Ne rentre pas à Konoha et viens avec moi.

- Tu veux que j'aille chez Orochimaru ? T'es pas bien ??

- Non, pas chez Orochimaru...

- Mais où, alors ? "

Puisant dans ses réserves, Sasuke se redressa de façon à pouvoir regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux, et il lui dit doucement :

" - Je ne sais pas, là où on voudra... On sera rechercher, peut-être traquer, mais on sera tout les deux.

- Mais... Konoha, on ne peut pas...

- Naruto, je ne peux pas rentrer au village. La peine pour un déserteur est la mort, tu devrais le savoir.

- Mais Tsunade-ba-chaan nous protégera ! Et puis...

- Naruto. Je ne peux pas. "

Oui Naruto le savait, il savait que la vie de Sasuke serait bien plus en danger à Konoha qu'ailleurs, et que même si il échappait à la peine de mort, son existence serait un enfer. Les habitants de Konoha étaient très rancunier, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir. Voyant que le blond était sur le point de flancher, Sasuke ajouta :

" - Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, qu'on puisse vivre tranquillement en remplissant des missions comme n'importes quels ninjas. Je veux vivre avec toi Naruto.

- Si...Si j'accepte, tu me donnes ta parole qu'on ne tentera rien contre Konoha ?

- Je te le promet.

- Et ... Tu oublieras ton frère ? "

Sasuke grimaça. Il s'attendait à cette demande mais elle exigeait l'impossible... Cherchant une réponse, il plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Et il sut. Il sut quelle réponse donner :

" - Si tu es à mes côtés, oui. J'accepte de ne pas tuer mon frère, uniquement si tu es avec moi. "

Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Naruto tandis qu'il serrait Sasuke contre lui. Puis finalement, comme pour sceller à tout jamais leur pacte, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. C'était doux et tendre, et cela mettait un point final à leurs rêves. Jamais Naruto ne serait Hokage, jamais Sasuke ne tuerait son frère. Mais tandis que leurs lèvres s'ouvraient pour laisser passer leurs langues, ils estimèrent qu'ils avaient gagner en échange quelque chose de bien plus précieux : l'amour. Et cela méritait tous les sacrifices.

*************************************************************

Kakashi arriva à la cascade. Pakkun lui assura que l'odeur provenait de ce lieu. Descendant au bas des statues, il fut attiré par un éclat métallique.

Deux bandeaux. L'un rayé, l'autre non. Abandonnés à terre l'un sur l'autre, ils semblaient attendre le Junin.

Kakashi comprit le message. Un sourire triste se dessina sous son masque.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kakashi ? On les rattrappes ?

- Non, je pense que c'est inutile. Ils doivent faire leurs vies, et apparemment elles se dérouleront loin de Konoha.

- L'hokage ne laissera pas passer ça.

- Tsunade-sama comprendra. Et puis nous n'avons pas à nous inquiétés : ils sont ensembles, et ils s'aiment. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

- Huuuum, tu te fais vieux Kakashi...

- Allons allons je ne suis pas si vieux que ça..."

Ayant dis cela le ninjas aux cheveux gris se tourna vers la forêt toute proche... et il lui sembla voir deux ombres lui sourire, d'un sourire complice. Puis ces ombres s'éloignèrent, main dans la main.

_Naruto, Sasuke... Quel que soit le destin qui vous attend, tant que vous êtes ensemble, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez. Prenez garde, la vie d'un ninja est toujours dure, et les mauvais coups seront nombreux. Mais j'ai confiance en votre détermination : si ce monde ne vous convient pas, vous le reformerez à votre façon. Nous nous reverrons sûrement un jour, d'ici-là, ... soyez heureux._

Sur ce, le ninja copieur prit le route de Konoha, avec une dernière pensée pour ses deux anciens élèves dont, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était extrêmement fier.

_Mah mah, peut-être que Pakkun as raison finalement, je me fais vieux !!!_

FIN.


End file.
